


It's a Long Way Home on Four Paws

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and his kittens were stolen from their home and dumped far, far away. Luckily, they have street smart, smooth talking, tom cat Jensen, to help them find their way. And they're going to need all the help they can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Long Way Home on Four Paws

Jared curled tighter around his kittens, eyes wide as the basket they were in bounced and shook and rattled. He shook his head, trying to clear it from the drugs still swimming in his system. A large bump tossed them all about, and Jared dipped his head to lick and check his terrified babies.

Scarlet curled up tighter in a ball, and leaned on her brother before looking at their dad with huge eyes. "Papa," she whimpered. "What's happening?" The movement continued and Scarlet continued to shake along with it.

"It will be all right, sweetheart," Jared said, licking at Shadow's head. He tugged Quin closer, before his bold male kitten tried to escape and find out what was going on. "Everybody just stay close to me." He yowled as their basket spun in a circle, Albert's motorcycle engine whining in their ears.

"Papa," Scarlet whimpered again, pushing to tuck herself under her brother and closer to her father. "What's going to happen to us?"

Jared lifted his head and gave them all a very firm look. "I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to stick together and be all right. Understand?"

"Yes, Papa," Quin said, lifting his chin and trying to look fierce.

Shadow shivered and whimpered, but managed a tiny nod, before pressing even tighter into Jared and Scarlet.

"Yes, Papa," Scarlet said softly, still shaking and taking comfort from the warmth of her brother and the closeness of her papa.

The basket suddenly bounced high in the air, and Jared heard the snap of the ropes that held it closed and them to the bike. They were in free flight, and Jared hunkered down and held his kittens with teeth and paws. The ground meeting the basket jarred them all, but Jared refused to let go of any of them, even as they skidded and rolled.

Scarlet cried out when they were tossed into the air, scrabbling to get her paws around papa's body and hold on. When they finally came to a stop she lifted her head, whimpering almost non-stop.

"Shhh. Shhh." Jared licked and examined each of his kittens in turn. "Is everyone all right? Anybody hurt?"

"I'm good, Papa," Quin said, puffing out his chest.

Shadow cried at full voice, even as Jared checked him over with gentle care.

"I'm okay too, Papa," Scarlet said, leaning into Shadow and nuzzling him once Jared had finished checking them both over.

Satisfied that his kittens were safe and unharmed, Jared said, "I'm going to look outside. I need you to stay together and in the basket." He fixed Quin with a firm gaze.

"Aw, Papa," Quin whined.

"Scarlet is in charge," Jared added. He moved toward the edge of the basket.

Shadow turned to his sister and squeaked, "I'm afraid. I want to go home!"

"Oh, Shadow," Scarlet said, licking at the top of his head. "Papa will take care of us. He'll get us home safely." She turned and looked at Quin creeping toward the edge of the basket. "You stay right there, Quin. Papa said to stay in the basket and I'm in charge."

"Aw, nuts," Quin muttered, ears back. He slunk over to his siblings and lay down, pouting.

Jared pushed open the basket and peered out. There was no sign of Albert or anyone else on the dirt road nearby. He looked around, not recognizing the countryside, which was a sea of cornfields, all waving in a gentle breeze.

Jensen hummed the chorus of his newest song to himself while wandering the field. There wasn't anything new to see, and he was mildly disappointed, but the weather was gorgeous and it'd been awhile since he'd walked through the corn. Stepping through some of the stalks, he came to an abrupt halt and eyed the cat poking out of the basket on the other side of the lane with mild suspicion and a large dose of curiosity. "Hey there," he called, stepping slowly out of the corn.

Jared's eyes widened as a large, muscular tom cat stepped out of the cornfield across the way. He climbed gracefully out of the basket and stood tall, showing off his sleek, spotted coat. His tail curled into a friendly arc behind him, and he said, "Good afternoon, Sir. Can you tell me where I am, please?"

"Iowa," Jensen responded still moving forward slowly, side to side so that the new cat wasn't threatened by his approach. "Where did you come from?"

"Iowa..." Jared murmured, thinking over the map of the United States he had learned. His tail flicked rapidly in agitation. "We are miles from our home!"

"And where would your home be?" Jensen asked, stopping out of reach of the basket and sitting in front of Jared.

Jared tilted his head and said, "New York." He looked back at the basket, thinking of his babies inside. "We have to get back. Sir, will you be of assistance to us?"

Jensen blinked, tilting his head to the side. "New York is an awfully long ways away," he said, twitching his tail. "I can help."

"Thank you," Jared said with a rush of relief. "Any help you can give is appreciated." He gestured to himself with a paw. "I'm Jared."

"Name's Jensen," Jensen responded, dipping his head and grinning at Jared.

"However you can help us is fine," Jared said. "I wouldn't want to take you too far from your home."

Jensen rolled his shoulders and grinned. "This is my place, but I've called a number of other places home. How many of you are there?" he asked.

Jared blinked a few times and then said, "I'll show you." He nudged open the basket and called softly, "Come here, everyone."

Quin scrambled right over. "What, Papa?"

"Papa?" Scarlet asked, nudging Shadow in the side. "C'mon, Shadow, Papa called us."

Shadow nervously edged to where Quin was standing. "Papa? Are we going home now?"

"Yes, Shadow, we're going to start heading home," Jared said. "I need everyone to be brave."

"I'm brave, Papa!" Quin yelled, bouncing in place.

"Yes, you are," Jared agreed. He reached in and lifted Quin by the scruff, placing him by his feet. He followed with Shadow and Scarlet, tucking them close, as he turned back to Jensen. "These are my babies- Quin, Shadow and Scarlet. Say hi to Jensen."

"Hi Jensen," Scarlet said, ducking her head into Shadow's ruff and peeking out at the large, sleek black cat in front of her.

Shadow crouched all the way to the ground. He peered out at Jensen and squeaked a tiny mew of fear.

Quin puffed out and started to stalk toward Jensen, but Jared put a paw on his tail, causing him to meow in protest.

Jensen chuckled and then crouched lower. "Hey little ones," he said with a meow.

Shadow darted behind Jared's legs and peered out.

"I'm not little!" Quin declared. "I'm a big, tough cat!"

Scarlet moved closer to Jared, but smiled shyly at Jensen. "Quin, you're the same size as the rest of us," she said with a roll of her eyes. "And we're all smaller than Papa and Jensen."

"You'll all have to be big, tough cats to make it home," Jensen said solemnly, trying not to laugh at their antics.

Shadow said, "I want to be home! I don't want to be tough!"

Jared turned to his smallest kitten and nudged him forward to stand just in front of him. He licked over his head and purred softly. "Shh, baby, we'll get home."

Quin bounced and said, "I'll be tough. What do we have to do?"

Jensen looked down at Shadow, heart going out to the smallest kitten. "Well, first, we have to gather some supplies, and as it's already getting late, we should stop for the night to rest."

Scarlet leaned against Jared, rubbing her face on his paw. "Everything is so big out here."

"Shadow, Scarlet, Quin, stick close to me, please. Listen to what Jensen has to say and follow his orders. He knows this place, and we don't," Jared said. "If anyone gets tired, let me know."

Shadow murmured, "Yes, Papa," even as Quin nodded and danced toward Jensen, saying, "May I walk with Jensen? May I? May I, Papa?"

Jensen looked at Jared with a grin. "S'okay with me," he offered up, turning his smile down to Quin.

Scarlet nodded and looked up at Jared. "Yes, Papa. I'll stick with Shadow."

"Good. Thank you, Scarlet," Jared said, leaning down to lick her head. "Everyone stay together." He looked at Quin. "Quin, don't bother Jensen." His eyes flicked to Jensen. "We're ready, Jensen."

Jensen nodded, looking over the ragtag group of cats he'd found and turning back into the cornfield. "Off this way, then."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen halted the group of cats at the other side of the large cornfield. "Hey," he said turning to look at Jared. "Keep the kids here. I'm just going to make sure the owners are in for the night before I take you all in, okay?"

"Everyone hear Jensen? Stick close to me and wait." Jared rolled his eyes as Quin tried to edge toward Jensen and tugged him back, despite a wail of protest. "We'll be here, Jensen."

Looking over his should, Jensen smiled and nodded at the cats before sliding out of the cornfield and heading toward the barn he used for sleep and a whole lot of free cream.

Scarlet shifted her weight and settled on her hip before dropping to the ground with a sigh. "I'm tired, Papa," she said, resting her chin on her paws and staring up at Jared.

"I know, baby," Jared said and leaned down to clean Scarlet's ears. "But we need to go home, and that means we'll have to work hard." He turned to nudge at Shadow, as well, "How are you, Shadow?"

Shadow looked up at Jared with tired, sad, blue eyes. "M'scared, Papa. Wanna be home."

Scarlet turned to look at Shadow. "We're going home, Shadow. We'll get there," she said, crawling over to Shadow and leaning into him.

Jared felt a swell of pride for his little princess, who was always taking care of others. He groaned when he noticed Quin trying to edge away again. "Quin!"

Quin slumped back to the ground and scooted over to lean against his siblings. "Yes, Papa."

Jensen finished his recon and trotted back into the cornfield. "We're good. The farmers are all in for the night and it looks like we'll have a feast waiting for us," he said with a smile, looking down at the kittens. "There'll be food and a warm place to sleep. Anyone need a ride?" he asked.

"I want to walk next to you!" Quin declared, jumping to his feet.

Shadow edged even closer to Jared, shaking.

"I'll carry Shadow," Jared said. "Scarlet, what would you like to do?"

"I'm tired, Papa," she said softly, looking shyly up at Jensen. "I would like a ride, please."

"If Mr. Jensen doesn't mind," Jared said.

"Of course not," Jensen said, smiling down at the little girl. "C'mon over."

Scarlet pushed to her feet, leaning against her papa for a brief second and then crossing to Jensen.

Jared told Quin sternly, "You stay close to me," and then lifted Shadow gently by the scruff.

Jensen leaned down and lifted Scarlet by the scruff, making sure that he walked next to Jared so that Scarlet could keep an eye on her father and her brothers. He turned and headed them toward the opening in the wall of the barn and urged Jared and Quin inside before he followed with Scarlet. He didn't stop, leading them all into a small back room where a pile of warm rags rested. Jensen place Scarlet down on the edge and backed up slightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Jensen," Scarlet said softly, shyly before she settled on the warm cloth.

Jared set Shadow by his sister, where he instantly curled up, pressed against her. Then Jared trotted to round up Quin, who had started exploring already. "Quin," he chastised, before carrying him to his siblings.

Jensen chuckled. "This should be a comfy, warm place to rest. If you want to come with me Jared, I can show you where there's some food."

Scarlet turned toward Shadow and started to groom him, resting her paw on his side to try and calm him down some.

"Don't leave us, Papa!" Shadow cried, hearing Jensen.

"I'll go!" Quin said.

"It's okay, Shadow," Scarlet said, though she was nervous about Jared leaving them too.

Jensen smiled at the littlest of the kittens. "Why don't we all go together, then?"

Jared smiled at Jensen and said, "Thank you." He looked at Shadow. "You just stay with me, okay?"

Shadow nodded and scuttled under Jared's legs, weaving tiredly.

Scarlet pushed herself up and moved next to Jared. "Hungry, then sleepy."

Jensen chuckled again. "Alright, come on." He led them out of the back room and down toward one of the stalls. "There's usually some milk out back here for the barn cats that normally live in here, but they're gone for a bit."

Jared urged his kittens in line, mostly Quin. "Will the barn cats be back? We don't want to intrude on their home or steal their food."

"Not for a couple of days," Jensen said. "The farmers don't notice because I do a lot of what the barn cats do when they're not here."

"Thank you for sharing your place then," Jared said with genuine feeling. He stopped as Shadow stumbled and urged him on gently.

Quin weaved through Jensen's legs and rubbed his head against him, already in hero worship.

Jensen looked down with a grin. "Hey little man. Why don't you help your sister over to the cream," he suggested.

Quin puffed up in pride and said, "Scarlet, let me help you to the cream."

Jared grinned at Quin and gently urged Shadow to the cream. "Go on." He smiled as the tiny black kitten dipped his nose into the bowl and began lapping.

Scarlet settled between Quin and Shadow to lap at the cream. Her belly protested slightly from the emptiness suddenly being filled with such a rich dinner, but she ignored it to enjoy the taste.

"There should be enough for morning too," Jensen said.

Jared sat down and wrapped his tail over his paws. "You're a good kitty, Jensen. I can't thank you enough for helping us out. I would have been lost."

Jensen smiled and waved it off. "I hope anyone'd do the same."

"I used to think so, but then we were catnapped," Jared said with a frown.

"Yeah, was going to ask about that," Jensen said. "How did you end up so far away?"

"Albert, our person's butler, he fed us and then we all got so sleepy. When we woke up, we were in that basket and attached to his motorcycle. I don't even know how long we were asleep." Jared surveyed his kittens, fury in his eyes. "Drugs like that...they could have killed my babies."

Shadow moved away from the bowl, as usual, finished well before his siblings. He tottered over to Jared and lay down on his feet, eyes already closing in sleepiness.

Jensen looked down at the kittens, at the tiny little body of Shadow curled on his father's feet. "I'm glad they didn't," he said. "You've got a great little family here."

Scarlet finished up not too long after Shadow and turned to look at Jared. She opened her mouth to speak and then yawned instead.

"Yeah." Jared looked down at his kittens with undisguised love. "Their mother, she died giving them birth. Some of their litter died, too." He wiped a paw over his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jensen said softly, turning to watch Quin, so Jared could get himself together.

Scarlet whimpered and crossed to Jared. "Don't cry, Papa," she whispered. "We're right here with you."

Jared lowered his paw and bent to lick first Scarlet and then the sleeping Shadow. "I know you are, baby. I just-" He licked them both again. "I love you very much."

Leaning against Jared, Scarlet closed her eyes and turned her head up for Jared to clean her. "I love you too, Papa. And I love Shadow and Quin."

Once Quin was done eating, Jensen moved to his side and nudged him back out of the room they were in. "Scarlet, do you want a ride back?"

Scarlet giggled, looking shyly at Jensen while she nodded and pulled back from Jared to cross to Jensen's side.

Quin followed Jensen's orders without question for once, marching proudly, full belly swaying.

Jared watched Scarlet cross to Jensen (and thought of all the toms he was going to have to fight off someday) with a little inward smile. He bent his head to his tiny Shadow, feeling always the tinge of worry he did for his smallest kitten. He was the last live kitten of Jess's litter. Jared gently roused him enough to be lifted and carried back to the other room.

Jensen bent down and scooped Scarlet up in his jaw and led the troop back to the pile of rags in the other room. He settled her down gently and then back away from the makeshift bed and nudged Quin onto it. "You have to protect your sister, Quin. Lay between her and the edge of the bed here."

Scarlet giggled and curled into a ball, tail wrapped around her nose.

"Yes, Jensen," Quin said and took up the spot indicated by the tomcat. "Like this?"

Jared moved forward to nudge a space between the two kittens for their brother, whom he placed gently on the rags. The tiny kitten blinked his eyes once and fell right back to sleep. "Everybody sleep well now," he said.

Scarlet smiled at Jared. "Yes, Papa," she said and leaned against Shadow.

Jensen looked down at Quin and nodded. "That's perfect, but you need to sleep, too. As long as you're here, you'll be able to watch over them."

Quin beamed and curled into his own ball, pressing tighter against his brother to guard him like Jensen said. "Night, Jensen. Night, Papa."

"Goodnight, Scarlet. Goodnight, Quin. Goodnight, Shadow," Jared said, whispering the last, as he brushed a tongue over each of their heads.

"Goodnight kittens," Jensen said, stepping back and waiting for Jared at the door to the room.

Jared looked toward Jensen and then at his already sleeping kittens and then back at Jensen, clearly torn.

Jensen tilted his head. "C'mon, we won't go far, but we should talk."

Jared nodded, made a quick check of his little ones and then walked toward Jensen. "All right," he said, offering a smile at the other cat.

Leading Jared from the room, he walked them far enough away that the kittens couldn't hear, but could easily see them if they awoke. "You're a very long way from home Jared, and your kittens make you vulnerable."

Jared sat down and wrapped his tail over his feet, though the tip twitched nervously. "I know." He lowered his head, ears drooping. "And I have no experience taking care of myself, let alone my kittens, without my person."

"It's gonna be hard, but I can help," Jensen said. "I'll talk to the guys, see what they can do. See if they know of a quicker way to get you back."

"Guys?" Jared asked, lifting his head to look at Jensen. His ears snapped forward with interest.

Jensen nodded. "I've got friends out here," he said. "I'm not a complete loner. They're good guys who live in town."

Jared studied the other cat's face, feeling gratitude down through his paws. "Whatever assistance you can give us," he said. "I can never repay you..." He looked over at his kittens.

"No worries," Jensen said. "It's how we live out here." He looked through the door to look at the kittens. "Take care of them, and I'll be back a bit later."

"I'm a little hungry," Jared admitted. "After I check on them, will you stay with them while I eat?"

Jensen nodded. "Of course," he said, moving back toward the room with the kittens. "There's also some food in the room with the cream. Help yourself."

"Thank you," Jared said and rubbed his head against Jensen's in friendliness.

Purring, Jensen returned the gesture with a smile. "Go eat. Your kittens are going to want you to be here when they wake up."

"Yeah, they get nervous if they wake up without me there," Jared said. "If Shadow cries, he likes lullabies." He ducked his head in cat shy and headed for the food.

"Duly noted," Jensen said, moving into the room with the kittens and curling up nearby.

Jared tried not to bolt through his food, trusting Jensen to look after his brood.

A few moments after Jared left, Shadow shivered and blinked awake, lifting his little head. His huge blue eyes looked around, widening when there was no sign of his father. "Papa?" he asked, voice tiny and scared.

Jensen turned to look at the kitten. He pushed to his feet and moved into Shadow's line of sight. "Hey little guy, you're papa's eating his dinner and will be back shortly."

Shadow looked up at the big tomcat and shivered all over. "I want my papa," he whimpered, waking Quin.

Quin lifted his head and said, "I'll go get papa, Shadow. Don't be afraid." He licked his small brother's cheek.

"Let your papa eat his dinner," Jensen said, head tilted. "He'll be right back, I promise."

Scarlet opened her eyes when Shadow shivered. She curled in close and nuzzled his neck. "You're okay, Shadow. We're here with you."

Shadow pressed closer to his sister, still looking at Jensen with big, frightened eyes.

Quin looked at Shadow and then up at Jensen. "You sure?"

Jensen nodded. "He promised he wouldn't be long and was real hungry."

Quin nodded and pressed protectively against Shadow. "Shadow gets scared," he said. "I don't like it when he's scared."

"I bet," Jensen said. "That's because you're a good brother."

Scarlet licked over Shadow's head and nibbled at his ear.

Jared finished and trotted back into the other room. He stopped and surveyed all four cats, very much awake. "What are you four pestiferous kittens doing up?"

Shadow staggered to his feet and rushed toward Jared. "Papa!"

Scarlet stood up and stretched her back, everything shuddering slightly before she relaxed again. "Shadow woke up and was scared, so we were keeping him company."

Jared leaned down to welcome his smallest son, licking gently at his face and sides, as the kitten butted against him. "Well, we need to get some sleep now. And let Mr. Jensen get some sleep, too."

Jensen nodded and stretched. "You all can rest here. I'll be back once I've finished my rounds tonight."

"Rounds?" Jared asked, shooing Shadow gently back to the other two and urging them back into a cuddlepile. He curled around them in a protective circle and lifted his head to look at Jensen.

"Yeah, into town. I'll be back before you wake," Jensen said.

"We'll be safe?" Jared asked, looking at his kittens and then back at Jensen.

Jensen nodded. "Absolutely," he said. "No one will be in before I come back for you."

"All right," Jared said. "Thank you." He lowered his head and rested it on his paws, eyes on his kittens and the room alternatively.

Jensen nodded. "Of course. I'll be back as quickly as I can."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared brought his brood to a halt at the train station. He looked at the freight train with big eyes and said, "Everyone stay close. Jensen will tell us what to do." Four sets of eyes turned toward the tom.

Jensen grinned at everyone. "Okay, we're going to have to do this fast. Quin, Scarlet and Shadow...you all are going to have to do exactly what we say when we say it. Okay?"

Scarlet looked at Jensen with huge eyes, nodding silently.

Shadow hunkered to the ground and pressed against Jared's front legs.

Quin bounced over to Jensen and said, "Whatever you say, Jensen!"

Jared said, "We'll do whatever you think is best."

"Okay, then what we need to do is get the kittens loaded up on one of the cars. It's a bit difficult, so we have to look for one with a ramp and something in the car to rest on and hide behind," Jensen said. "Herd the kittens into the shade and stay with them while I find us a car."

Jared nodded and said, "All right, everyone, we'll find a quiet, shady place to stay out of the way of Jensen's search." He lifted Shadow and herded the others in front of him.

Scarlet walked with Jared, but kept her eyes on Jensen while he prowled off.

Jensen leapt into the first car, looked around and jumped back out with a shake of his head. He tried another three cars, not finding what he wanted until the last one. With a grin, Jensen leapt to the ground and sped back to Jared. "Okay, I found what we need. It's going to be a bit of a hike to the other end of the train. Scarlet, let me carry you so we can move quickly."

"Shadow, you want me to carry you?" Jared asked, wanting to give his littlest a choice. He licked his nose when Shadow nodded. "Quin, stay close to us."

"Aw, dad," Quin whined.

"Quin, listen to your father," Jensen said. "You don't want someone to take you away from your family, do you?"

Quin shook his head, but still pouted.

"We're ready, Jensen," Jared said, lifting Shadow gently.

"Follow me," Jensen said before picking Scarlet up in his mouth and trotting along the side of the building toward to far end of the train.

Jared trotted after him, pushing Quin ahead of him, Shadow dangling from his mouth, tail and legs curled tight.

Jensen waited until Jared was alongside him and then leapt into the train car with Scarlet still in his mouth. He set her down, nudging her to the back of the train car. Moving to the front of the train car, Jensen looked out at Jared. "Can you make that jump?" he asked, leaping back down.

Jared looked at the jump and then crouched, rear end wiggling. He leaped and landed on the edge of the car, scrambling a little to make it to safety. He placed Shadow down and licked his head to soothe him.

"That was a good jump, Papa," Shadow said in his small voice. "I want to jump like you someday."

Jensen looked down at Quin. "C'mon little man, let me get you onto the train." He bent down and took Quin in his mouth, leaping into the train car and bringing Quin back to Scarlet.

Quin wiggled happily in Jensen's mouth. "You leaped even farther than Papa!"

Jared grinned at his son and shook his head. He glanced down as Shadow rubbed his head against Jared's front legs.

"You're cooler than Jensen, Papa," Shadow said.

Putting Quin down, Jensen stepped back. "Quin, I just have more experience in jumping and carrying. Your papa's pretty awesome," he said, turning and smiling at Jared. "Now, we all need to hide behind the crates back here so they don't see us when they close up the doors."

Quin flattened a little and said, "Sorry, Papa."

"It's all right, Quin," Jared said. "Jensen is pretty cool, too. In fact, he's our hero."

Shadow looked at his papa and tucked in closer, glaring a little at Jensen.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Silly boys," she said smiling up at Jensen. "Thank you for helping me." She moved past Jensen and found a comfortable spot to curl up in.

Jensen felt bad about Quin and moved next to him to nudge him in the side. "C'mon, little man, let's go watch over Scarlet."

Shadow raised his head and walked toward the spot where Scarlet lay. He sat down next to her and looked at Jared. "Is this good, Papa?"

"Yes, Shadow, that's fine," Jared said. He moved to lie next to them both, smiling at Jensen. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Jensen said. "The train should be ready to leave any time since the first whistle went off a little while ago. We'll have to get off before the train turns south."

"When it's moving?" Jared asked, concerned.

"Shouldn't be," Jensen said. "We should be able to get off at the last station before the turn, though it'll mean a longer walk."

"But safer," Jared said with a look at his kittens. "And this will save us a lot of energy." He looked around the boxcar and asked, "Are there mice in here?"

Jensen dipped his head sheepishly. "I'm not certain. It's possible, but we may not have much in the way of actual food until we get off the train."

Jared noted his concern and said, "Well, I'll look after the train starts moving. Hopefully, there are a few of the critters."

Looking at the entrance of the train, Jensen took a breath and offered. "I can try and catch something out there. There's usually some critters in the grass on the side opposite the station."

"The train might leave without you," Jared said. "We don't want you to get left behind."

"I'll be quick," Jensen said, moving to the edge of the car and then leaping down and under it to cross the tracks. He knew Jared was potentially right and wasn't about to leave them on their own. It didn't take long for Jensen to find and catch the first mouse, grabbing it in his mouth and racing back under the train just in time to hear the whistle blow.

"Jensen!" Jared yelled and leaped to his feet, running toward the edge of the boxcar. "Everyone stay there," he called back to the kittens.

Jensen couldn't reply, but raced down the platform when the train rumbled and started to roll. He didn't know if he'd make it, but put on a burst of speed and pushed himself. He leapt at the open door of the car and went skidding across the moving floor.

Jared raced after Jensen and grabbed him by the tail in his teeth, bracing to stop him from smacking into the boxes.

Dropping the mouse from his mouth, Jensen put on the brakes as best he could. He turned around once he finally stopped moving and thanked Jared. "That was close."

Jared released Jensen and said, "You could have been left behind! I was going to hunt in the car...I have good mousing ability." He sighed and dropped his head a little. "Thank you."

"You'll still need to hunt in the car, I'm afraid," Jensen said. "I was only able to catch one and dropped him when I slid in here." He moved to Jared's side and butted his head against Jared's shoulder. "I made it. I'm here...I promise I won't leave you to do this alone."

Jared turned his head to rub against Jensen. "I believe you, Jensen. Don't worry about the mouse. We'll be all right." He licked gently at Jensen's cheek. "I was afraid that you'd be hurt."

"I'm okay, Jared," Jensen said, leaning into Jared's side. "Just wanted to get something for the kittens."

"I know. I appreciate how much you look after them," Jared said. "If anything happened to me-" He looked over his shoulder to where the three were watching them with big eyes. Lowering his voice, he went on, "If anything happens to me, will you take care of them?"

Jensen nodded. "Of course, Jared, but nothing is going to happen to you." Jensen rubbed his face against Jared's. "I won't let it."

Jared's tail curled up and over his back. "Thank you, Jensen." He rubbed their faces together, before turning back toward his kittens.

Quin bounded over to Jensen. "Can I help you mouse, Jensen? Can I? Can I?"

"Of course, little man," Jensen said. "Have you ever hunted before?"

"For real mice?" Quin asked, ears drooping. "No."

"That's okay, I just need to know so that I can figure out where to start," Jensen said, licking over Quin's head.

Quin beamed and lifted his head to lick Jensen's nose. "What do I do?"

Jared nuzzled at Shadow and Scarlet. "Would you like to help Jensen search for mice?"

Shadow looked at Jensen and Quin and asked, "May I help you mouse, Papa?"

Jared said, "Of course, Shadow. Scarlet, what about you?"

Scarlet looked guiltily at Jared. "I want to help Jensen, Papa."

Jared nuzzled Scarlet and said, "Go ahead, baby."

Licking Jared's cheek, Scarlet scampered across the car. "Mr. Jensen! Mr. Jensen, Papa said I can mouse with you."

Jensen chuckled and nudged at Scarlet's side when she slid to a halt next to him. "Okay, first thing we have to do is be quiet though. Mice have good hearing and they are quick little things."

"I can be quiet, Jensen!" Quin yelled and bounced up and down.

Shadow looked at his siblings and leaned against his dad. "I still think you're cool, Papa."

Jared chuckled and leaned down to lick Shadow's head. "It's all right, Shadow. Let's go look for mice together." He nudged his littlest toward a quiet corner of the car.

"Okay Quin, start showing me quiet," Jensen said, lowering his own voice before he crouched down. "What you want to do is open your mouth to scent the mice." He opened his mouth and breathed in, showing both kittens what to do.

Scarlet giggled at her brother, crouching close to Jensen and trying to mimic his scenting technique.

Quin crouched and scented the air. "Ewww. This car smells weird."

"It does," Jensen agreed. "Tell me what you smell."

Quin looked at his sister and said, "Uh. I don't know. Hay? Human? Other cat?"

Scarlet scented and then did it again. "I smell human more than anything," she said in a small voice, shivering. "It's very strong. But I also smell something that Quin didn't list. I don't know what it is."

Jensen nodded. "Very good, both of you. I think Scarlet has scented the mouse, and Quin, you have quite a list. It's good that you can scent so many different things."

Quin beamed and skittered a little on the floor. "I did all right, Jensen?"

"Yes, you did," Jensen said patiently. "Quiet, though. Try again and see if you can scent the mouse."

Quin lowered his head and sniffed the air, searching for the scent of mouse. "This is hard."

Jensen nodded. "It is. Scarlet, can you catch the scent again?"

Scarlet ducked her head lower, closed her eyes and scented again before nodding. "Yes, Jensen," she said. "It's closer than it was, stronger."

Quin pouted and sniffed harder at the air. "There's a somewhat unusual odor in the air. Is that it?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, it smells a little like our person's butler's hands when he cleans up the traps," she whispered to Quin.

Jensen sat back and watched them try and figure out the different smells around them.

Quin nodded and then turned around when there was a shuffle behind them. His mouth nearly unhinged at the sight of tiny Shadow, dragging a big mouse slowly across the floor. Jared walked behind him with a proud expression on his face.

"What?" Quin bellowed. "No way Shadow caught a mouse?!"

Scarlet gasped, staring at Shadow with huge eyes.

Jensen chuckled. "Good job, Shadow. That mouse is almost as big as you."

Shadow glared at Jensen and said, "My papa's better than you!"

Jared glanced at Jensen and then Shadow and admonished, "Shadow, that's not polite."

Blinking in surprise at Shadow's glare, Jensen backed up a step. "I never said he wasn't little guy. I think your Papa is pretty awesome."

Scarlet glared right back at Shadow. "That's mean, Shadow! Jensen has been nice to you and you shouldn't be mean."

Shadow bristled at his siblings, all his hair standing on end. "You two suddenly treat papa like he's not important, just ‘cause some big tomcat shows off!"

"Hey," Jared said and moved forward to lick gently at Shadow's fur. "Come on, buddy, let's stash your mouse and see if we can get others."

"And you're being a bully to Jensen!" Scarlet yelled back at him. "We never let anyone be mean to you, and now, you are being a bully instead. I don't think I like you right now, Shadow," she said, turning her back and dropping her nose down to scent for the mouse again.

Jensen sighed quietly and looked helplessly at Jared. He didn't know what to do or say, but figured anything he said to Shadow would be wrong, so he kept his mouth shut.

Jared made a face and gently urged Shadow away. He said, "Scarlet, Quin, come here," in his most fatherly tone.

Quin, who had been completely shocked by everything that had just happened, slunk toward his father.

Scarlet bristled at Jared's tone, but stood up regally and crossed to him with her head up. She wasn't going to allow herself to feel bad for telling Shadow the truth.

Jared looked down at his two kittens and said, "This isn't a normal time or place, but that doesn't mean we get to start acting badly. Quin, I don't want to hear you tell your brother again that there's something he can't do. Do you understand?"

Quin nodded and flattened himself more to the ground.

"Scarlet, I never want to hear you tell your brother that you don't like him, regardless of the situation." Jared fixed stern eyes on her. "Now, I will be talking to Shadow because what he said to Jensen wasn't nice either. There is no good time to be acting mean to each other, but right now, we need to be a family more than ever." His tail twitched a few times as he looked down at both of them for another long moment. "Now, if you want, and Mr. Jensen doesn't mind, you can continue with your mousing."

"I don't mind, if you still want to learn," Jensen offered.

Scarlet looked at her dad and then turned around and moved to Jensen's side. "I'd still like to learn," she said quietly.

Quin scuttled over to Jensen as well and said, "Me, too, Jensen."

"Thank you, Jensen," Jared said to the other cat and then stood and walked around the corner to speak to Shadow.

Jensen nodded, eyeing Jared with some worry before turning back to the kittens. "Okay, let's try scenting again."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow approached Jensen later that night, creeping low to the ground in a tiny, quivering ball of black fur. Jared had given him a stern lecture, which made him feel even smaller than usual, and told him to apologize. "Jensen?" he said.

Jensen turned around, saw Shadow all hunkered to the ground and lowered himself to lie in front of the kitten. "Hi, Shadow."

Shadow lifted his blue eyes to Jensen's, sniffled and said, "I- I'm sorry for being rude to you, Jensen."

"Thank you, Shadow," Jensen said. "I appreciate the apology. I hope you know that I would never try and replace your papa. I think he's a pretty cool cat."

"Quin and Scarlet don't think so," Shadow grumbled. He huffed a short breath and said, "But I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you're helping us."

Jensen smiled indulgently. "They do think your papa is cool, but I'm new and different and they're just excited by that. You did a great job with the mouse earlier."

Shadow twitched his tail and said, "Papa really caught the mouse. He just let me help and show off."

"Ah," Jensen said. "Well, I'm not surprised your papa caught the mouse. He's a capable cat and if you listen to him, you’ll catch on quickly."

"Papa says mama taught him. She wasn't a pure breed, raised by people, like papa," Shadow said. "She was like you."

"You're very lucky to have all those skills in your family, then," Jensen said, still watching Shadow.

Shadow quivered a little bit and murmured, "Yeah, I guess so. I wish I knew my mama."

Jensen frowned. "I'm very sorry you didn't know her, Shadow. It's a hard thing not to know your parents."

Shadow sniffled and rubbed his nose with a small paw. "Did you know your parents?"

"No, I never really knew either of them," Jensen said. "My papa wasn't around and when we were weaned from our mama, my whole family was given away or set loose."

Shadow blinked and then moved in to bump his head against Jensen's right front leg. "I'm sorry, Jensen. Papa says a lot of father cats don't stay around for their kittens."

"No they don't," Jensen agreed, dipping his head to rub his cheek over Shadow's head. "Do you think we could be friends, Shadow? I'd really like that."

Shadow looked up at Jensen and then nodded. "Okay. We can be friends."

Jensen smiled and bumped his nose against Shadow. "Thanks."

Shadow licked at Jensen's nose and added, "Scarlet is mad at me. I think she's got a crush on you."

"Yeah, I think she does, too," Jensen agreed softly. "But I don't think she's angry at you because of me. Not really."

"Cause I yelled at you," Shadow said, curling his tiny body into a ball.

Jensen nodded, nuzzling Shadow's side. "Because she thought you were being mean to me for no reason."

"Well, it wasn't no reason," Shadow said. "It was just a bad reason."

Chuckling softly, Jensen nodded. "Yes, that is true, but that's not what she saw. I think you should talk to her." Jensen rubbed his chin on Shadow's head.

Shadow sighed and rolled on his back, batting lightly at Jensen with his paws. "I don't wanna."

"You don't have to," Jensen said, nudging his wet nose into Shadow's belly.

Shadow giggled at the tickles and smacked Jensen lightly in the face with a big front paw. "Unless papa tells me to."

Jensen nuzzled Shadow's belly again. "Unless papa tells you to."

Shadow giggled more and flailed. "Thank you for being nice...for playing with me."

"I'll play with you any time I can, Shadow," Jensen said. "I really like your family."

"Dad says you must be a tough kitty, living by yourself all your life," Shadow said. "How do you?"

Jensen smiled. "Well, I live alone, but I have friends that I hunt with and hang out with. I'm not entirely alone."

"But, we took you away from your home!" Shadow meowed, distress obvious. "Won't your friends worry?"

"You remember on your first night that I left you in the barn?" Jensen asked. "I told them that I was taking you home. Plus, I have some friends in your city, so I'll get to see them."

"Oh, that's good then," Shadow said and rolled to his stomach, tucking into loaf position. "Will we see them?"

Jensen tilted his head. "I don't know. That'll be up to your papa."

"Papa will want you to see your friends, if you want to," Shadow protested.

"Well that depends. We might get you home safe and sound first," Jensen said. "And if that's the case, I can’t imagine your papa wanting to leave again."

"Oh," Shadow said and thought that over. "Will you visit us?"

Jensen nodded. "As long as your person won't mind."

Shadow blinked at Jensen. "Why would our person mind? You've helped us."

"Because your person kept you inside before," Jensen said. "That means she will likely keep you inside again."

"Why don't you have a person?" Shadow asked. "Don't you want one?"

"No one ever wanted to keep me," Jensen said. "And then I knew how to live on my own, so I didn't need one."

Shadow's little face trembled at the idea of nobody wanting Jensen. "But- weren't you scared to be alone?"

Jensen nodded. "I was when I was little, like you," he said. "But then I got bigger and it was okay."

Shadow stood and rubbed himself against Jensen. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Shadow, that's very kind of you," Jensen said with a smile for the kitten.

"Shadow," called Jared, before he poked his head around the boxes. "Time for bed."

"Yes, Papa," Shadow said and licked Jensen's leg, before scampering toward his father. "Night, Jensen."

"Good night, Shadow," Jensen said, watching the sensitive little kitten scamper away.

Jared made sure Shadow settled, with Quin, instead of Scarlet (which made Jared sigh internally) and then strolled toward Jensen. He sat in front of him with a rueful smile. "So, sorry about all of that."

Jensen chuckled and rubbed his cheek over Jared's. "Not a problem. Kids do what they do, right?"

Jared turned into the touch and butted his head against Jensen's, purring in a deep rumble. "Especially when it can embarrass their father the most."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. For all that Scarlet shouldn't have yelled at Shadow, she wasn't wrong about his behavior," Jensen said, returning the purr. "But neither was Shadow in his worry."

"And honestly, it was good to see Shadow stand up to the other two," Jared admitted. "I worry so much about the little guy, that he won't ever assert himself."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I think he's still just finding his way. But, he did a good job for standing up for his concerns, even if he didn't quite do it in the best way."

Jared covered his eyes with his paw and shook his head. "Just the best way to embarrass his father. But he did voice his feelings unafraid."

"Yes, and that is huge for him," Jensen said. "And his apology was sweet and heartfelt."

"That he has always been," Jared said. "Like his mother."

"You're raising them well, Jared," Jensen said.

"Sometimes, I feel completely lost," Jared admitted. "They can be completely overwhelming."

Jensen chuckled. "I can only imagine having to watch all of them all of the time."

"Quin is the real rule-breaker most of the time," Jared said. "How did he and Scarlet do mousing?"

"Not too bad," Jensen said. "They didn't catch anything, but Scarlet has a real nose for scenting."

Jared smiled and said, "That doesn't surprise me at all." He yawned and stretched, before settling back down. "How long is the train ride?"

Jensen tipped his head to the side. "A couple of days, maybe a little less. You should sleep."

"Are you going to sleep?" Jared asked, lifting his head to look into his green eyes.

"I will, in a bit," Jensen said. "Just going to sniff around a bit more."

"Looking for more food?" Jared asked, standing. "I am a good mouser. I could take a turn later."

Jensen nodded. "Sounds good. I'll take a look now and then you can look in the morning, okay? You should get some rest so you can keep up with the kits."

"But you will get some sleep?" Jared asked, lifting a paw toward Jensen. "I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"Yeah, I'll get some sleep," Jensen assured Jared.

Jared stood and rubbed against Jensen, first one side and then the other. He stopped when he reached Jensen's front and butted his head against Jensen's cheek. "Curl up with us when you're ready."

Jensen nodded, feeling almost shy for the first time since he'd met Jared and his brood. "I will."

"Good," Jared said. "Happy hunting." He licked Jensen's cheek and headed for his kittens. "Night, Jensen."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared braced himself against the floor, protecting his kittens, as the train came to a halt. He poked his head out the door and looked around. "Jensen, should we get out?"

Jensen looked at Jared in concern. The train shouldn't be stopping, not for a little while. He crawled to the edge, looking out and checking to see if he could figure out what was going on. With no answers readily apparent, Jensen turned around and nodded at Jared. "Yeah, this isn't where I was planning, but I don't like that they've stopped here."

Jared nodded and called, "All right, everyone. We need to get off here. Jensen and I will carry you down. Quin, wait here for a moment. Jensen, will you please take Shadow? Scarlet, I will take you."

Quin puffed up and said, "Yes, Papa."

"Aw, Papa!" Scarlet grumbled, wanting Jensen to carry her.

"Of course," Jensen said, crossing back over to Shadow with a smile. He ducked his head and grasped the kitten by the ruff and took a little running head start to leap down beyond the tracks. "Wait here for your papa, okay?"

Shadow mewled in a mixture of fear and excitement as Jensen jumped. He put a paw out at Jensen. "Wait with me till papa comes down?"

Jensen nodded, sitting down even though he'd planned to jump right back up for Quin. Instead, he tugged Shadow to lean against him so that he'd feel safer.

Shadow leaned against Jensen and rubbed his head against the soft fur of his leg. "Thank you."

Jared picked Scarlet up by the scruff and leaped down to the tracks, moving quickly to Jensen's side. He deposited her there and said, "I'll get Quin."

"Are you certain?" Jensen asked, concern in his features. "I don't mind going back," he offered.

Jared flicked an ear at Jensen. "I can get him, Jensen. Please watch Shadow and Scarlet." He touched his nose to Jensen's and then leaped back on the train to fetch Quin. Even as his paws touched the floor, the train lurched and began to move again.

"Papa!" Shadow mewled.

Jensen leaned down and curled around Shadow. "It's okay, little guy. Your papa will come back quickly."

Scarlet watched the train with huge, worried eyes, moving closer to Jensen and Shadow.

Shadow trembled and pushed his face into Jensen's fur, afraid to watch.

Jared wasted not a moment on words, scooping Quin up by the scruff. He moved to the edge and watched as the ground began to pick up speed in front of him. With a deep breath through the nose, he wiggled his rear end and leaped as a patch of softer grass began to pass.

Jensen watched Jared leap and closed his own eyes. "C'mon, you two. We need to get to your papa and Quin." He leaned down and lifted Shadow up, nudging Scarlet forward with one paw.

Jared landed hard, lifting his head to keep Quin from hitting the ground. His breath exploded out of his lungs, but he hung tight to his kitten. Coming up limping, he hobbled a few steps and then set Quin down. "Are you all right, Quin?"

Quin looked at his father with huge, worshipping eyes. "You jumped!"

Shadow dangled from Jensen's mouth, crying for his father.

Unable to quiet Shadow, Jensen moved as swiftly as he dared to Jared's side. He wouldn't leave Scarlet behind either, so was slower going than he would have liked. When they were within an easy range, Jensen moved faster and put Shadow at Jared’s feet before he moved around Jared, nosing and checking him for injuries.

"Wait for me!" Scarlet called out, moving as quickly as her little legs could carry her through the grass.

Shadow leaned on his father, still crying.

Jared held one leg off the ground, even as he leaned down to nose at Shadow, trying to soothe him. "Shhh, I'm here. It's all right." He looked up at Scarlet and Quin and called for them to come close.

Quin snuggled up to Jared, watching as Jensen examined him.

Jensen frowned slightly. "How bad is the paw?" he asked, curling his tail around Shadow so the tiny kitten was snuggled between the two of them.

"I think it's sprained," Jared said with a little shake of the aching paw. He nuzzled each of his kittens, licking Scarlet's face. "Are you all right?" he asked them.

Quin nodded and said, "Yes, Papa."

Shadow put his paws on Jensen's tail, kneading to try and calm himself down. "Yes, Papa. Jensen is gentle."

"I'm okay, Papa," Scarlet said in a quiet little voice. "I'm scared for you."

Jensen looked at Jared's paw with a grimace. "We're a bit far from anyone I actually know, so we need to hole up while I go find someone to help."

Jared smiled and licked his little girl's nose. "Thank you. We'll be all right, Scarlet." He lifted his head to look at Jensen. "Can we locate transport from here? Some way I can rest my paw as we go?"

"Possibly," Jensen nodded. "If we're lucky, we might be able to catch a ride on a truck. My only worry is if they go too far off our route."

"There are no other trains?" Jared asked, looking around.

Jensen shook his head. "Not that I'm certain would take us all the way into New York," he said, “but that's something I can ask around about, too."

Jared nodded and stood, still gingerly holding his paw. "Where can we go while you look around?" He gestured toward a nearby building with his head. "Would that work?"

Laughing, Jensen nudged Jared back down. "Look, just stay right here for a minute, okay?" he asked, nudging Jared in the side with his head. "Let me make sure it's safe before you walk that far."

Jared smiled sheepishly and gently eased himself on his side. "Yeah, all right." He tugged and urged his kittens to rest against him. "Don't take long, huh? I feel exposed here."

"I won't; I promise," Jensen said, leaning in and licking Jared's cheek. He turned and raced off toward the structure, keeping low in the grass and staying attuned to the world around him. He was ever mindful of Jared and the kits in the open, but still did a thorough search of the area to make certain they'd be safe before he raced back to them.

Jared spent the time Jensen was away looking after each of his kittens, washing each one in turn. He started with Quin, making sure to get each part of him, before moving to Scarlet and then Shadow. His own inner turmoil quieted a little, as he devoted attention to each of his brood.

Shadow basked under Jared's bath, before nuzzling at his paw and trying to lick it clean and well with his tiny tongue.

Scarlet, curled up to Jared's good side. "Are you going to be okay, Papa?" she asked softly.

Jared rumbled up his deepest purr to try and settle everyone. He turned his head to Scarlet and said, "We're all going to be all right. We just need to stick together."

"Your dad's right," Jensen said coming back up on them. "We need to stick as close together as possible." He looked at Jared with a smile. "You'll be fine in the building, but it's going to take us a bit to get over there. Kids, you're going to need to do this mostly on your own between me and your papa."

Jared smiled and pushed himself up, tentatively putting weight on his paw. "Everyone hear Jensen? Stick close. Will you be all right?"

Quin nodded and said, "Don't worry, Jensen, Papa, I can make it."

Shadow got up and said, "I can walk. I'll be okay."

Jensen smiled down at Shadow. "Are you sure? I can always carry you, it's just that your papa cannot right now."

Shadow looked up at Jensen and said, "I want to try, Jensen. Please, may I try, Papa?" He turned to look at his father.

"Yes, of course, Shadow," Jared said with a warmth of pride in his voice. "Lead on, Jensen."

"Okay, right this way everyone," Jensen said, turning toward the building and making sure to keep them in the deepest grass possible without going to far out of the way for Jared. "Don't feel bad to speak up if you need help."

Jared limped at the end of the cat line, staying close to Shadow, whose legs worked hard to keep up with his siblings. He smiled softly at the way Jensen looked after them all, warmth deep in his belly for the tom. "Quin, no detours!"

"Aw," Quin said, falling into line with a sad look at a bug scuttling by them.

Jensen chuckled, looking back over his shoulder. "Brave as you are, you don't want to get left behind out here," he said, falling back slightly to encourage Scarlet along.

Shadow panted a little, but refused to slow down or ask for help. He wanted to prove himself, especially with his father limping along behind him.

"We're getting close!" Jared called, as they approached the building.

"Not much further," Jensen agreed, leading the kittens over the last stretch of grass and around the side of the building and in the hole he'd found in the siding.

Quin rushed into the hole after Jensen and urged Scarlet, Shadow and his father inside.

Shadow scooted into the hole, head held high. "I made it!" he told Jensen and Jared proudly.

"Yes, you did, Shadow," Jared praised, limping through the hole with some difficulty.

Jensen checked all of the kittens out, saving Shadow for last. He gave the little guy a lick over his head. "You did great, Shadow, especially keeping pace with your papa."

Shadow nuzzled Jensen and then licked at his chin. "Thank you."

Jared smiled and limped into a comfortable corner to lie down, tucking his wounded paw in front of himself. "Everyone did good. Scarlet, Quin, Shadow, I'm very proud of you all."

"Now, everyone stay here and guard Jared," Jensen said with a grin. "I'll be back with dinner shortly."

Shadow marched in front of his father and plopped down to lean against him.

Quin looked at his father and then at Jensen. "May I help mouse?" he asked.

Jared inclined his head to Jensen. "That's up to Jensen."

Jensen tipped his head. "Will you promise to listen to me and only go where I tell you it's safe?" he asked.

Quin nodded eagerly and said, "Yes, Jensen. I promise!" He curled around Jensen's front legs, purring.

Jared looked at his other kittens. "Would either of you like to go with Jensen?"

"I want to stay with you, Papa," Shadow said.

Scarlet shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you, too," she said, curling up on Jared's other side and looking at his paw with worry.

Jensen smiled at Jared. "Okay, Quin, let's go rustle up some mice for these guys."

"You obey Jensen, Quin," Jared said. "And he'll help you catch a mouse for sure." He leaned forward and nuzzled Quin, as the kitten returned to bump noses.

Quin said, "Yes, Papa!" He bounced over to Jensen and said, "I'll be good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Quin carried his mouse proudly across the train yard, sticking close to Jensen's side. His heart swelled with pride that he was bringing back to his father and siblings something to help them from being hungry. He bumped his head into Jensen to let him know he needed a break and set his mouse down.

Jensen stopped, looking down at Quin with a tight smile, several mice clutched in his mouth. He put his mice down and rubbed his chin over Quin's head. "How're you doing? That was a lot of work we did."

Quin pressed up into the touch and answered, "I just needed a breath, Jensen. My mouse is heavy!" He shook himself. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks, kid. I've had a lot of practice," Jensen said. "You're doing a good job, you know, looking after your papa and your siblings."

"Do you like my papa?" Quin asked innocently.

Jensen grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Your papa is a fine cat."

Quin beamed at Jensen and said, "I want you to stay with us when we get home. Our person will like you!"

"Thank you, Quin," Jensen said. "I'm not sure I'm your person's kind of cat, or if your papa would want me to stick around. We'll see what happens when we get you home again."

"Papa would want you to stay," Quin said with a firm nod. "He likes you, too...and he needs an older cat friend."

Jensen chuckled. "Does he not have any other older cat friends?"

"We're indoor cats," Quin said. "Since mama died, papa hasn't had anyone but us." He batted at the moving tip of Jensen's tail. "Mama was an alley cat. She looked like Shadow."

"Oh yeah?" Jensen asked, flicking his tail to keep Quin jumping around.

Quin leaped in the air and batted at Jensen's tail. "Papa said our person took her in cause it was raining and mama was all alone at the back window."

Jensen chuckled, reaching out and knocking Quin over gently with one paw. "Sounds like your person is pretty special. But maybe your papa needs another mate."

"Why can't you be his mate?" Quin asked, catching Jensen's tail and chewing on it.

"I'm a boy cat, like your papa," Jensen said. "I couldn't give him any more kittens. And, since he has you, he might want more."

"Oh," Quin said, chewing contemplatively on Jensen's fur. "But maybe he'll want you more?"

"I guess that anything is possible," Jensen said in agreement. He nudged Quin's head. "You ready to keep going?"

"Oh. Right." Quin rolled to his paws and gathered his mouse. He bunted against Jensen and started off again.

Jensen chuckled and grabbed his mice before trotting along behind Quin. He couldn't wait to see Shadow and Scarlet's reactions to the mouse Quin caught.

Quin darted ahead of Jensen and squeezed through the hole. He slowed and marched proudly to his family, presenting the mouse to them.

Jared looked at the mouse and then up at Quin. "Did you catch that for yourself, Quin? That's so good!"

Jensen followed behind at a slower pace, the four mice hanging from his mouth. He dropped them in a small pile to the side. "He did," Jensen confirmed. "He caught that one all by himself."

Shadow leaped up and rubbed his head against Quin. "You caught a mouse, Quin! Awesome."

Quin beamed and licked the ears of his smaller brother. "Thanks!"

Jared looked at Jensen's bounty and smiled at him. "Thank you, too, Jensen, for dinner tonight."

"It's my pleasure," Jensen said offering Jared a shy smile before looking at the boys with fondness. "Quin did a fantastic job today. He's got a lot of skill."

Quin nearly collapsed in a purring ball of bashfulness.

Shadow laughed at his older brother and went over to sniff at the pile of mice. "Scarlet, want a mouse?"

Jared struggled to his feet and went to nuzzle Jensen's face in thanks.

Jensen turned his face into Jared's, rubbing their cheeks together and purring gently.

Scarlet watched her papa and Jensen, before padding over to the boys and the mice. "Yes, please," she said, nosing at them until she found one of the smaller mice. She picked it up and moved over to the side with it.

Jared licked Jensen's cheek and then went for a full body rub in thanks. He turned to watch his kittens each choose a mouse and drag it away to munch on. "You should get the next," he told the tom.

Jensen shook his head. "You'll need it more to recuperate. Which one do you want?"

Jared lifted one of the mice without really noticing the size and hobbled back to a spot near the kittens. He did pause to rub against Jensen again, just wanting him to know how much he appreciated everything.

"You sure that'll be enough?" Jensen asked. "I can always go get some more."

Jared reached out with his bad paw at Jensen. "We're good. Sit down and eat with us."

Jensen nodded, picked up his mouse and settled next to Jared to eat and watch over the kittens.

Jared watched his kittens eat for a moment and then looked at Jensen. "So, what now?"

"We need to let you heal for a bit, so I think it's best we hunker down here," Jensen said.

Jared sighed, ears and whiskers drooping, and lowered his head. "Will we be safe here? I don't want to endanger my kittens."

Jensen nodded. "Far safer in here than out there," he said. "We may only need a day or two and I won't let anything happen to any of you, Jared. I promise."

"I'm sorry that I've slowed us down," Jared said softly. He licked at his injured paw a little and then concentrated on a few mouthfuls of mouse. "What will you do while we're here?"

"It's not your fault, Jared. You were taking care of your son," Jensen said, nibbling at a bite of his mouse. "I'll probably hunt some more, get everyone full up on mice in case we have any issues finding some down the road. Also, was thinking I'd do a bit of scouting, see if I can't find out where we are and where we need to go next." He leaned over and rubbed his head against Jared's.

Jared's purr started instantly, and he leaned into Jensen, feeling a wave of warmth. "Thank you, Jensen. I don't know what I would have done if you had not appeared." He licked Jensen's cheek and then glanced at Quin, who was tossing his mouse in the air. "Finish your dinner."

Jensen leaned into Jared with a chuckle. He was beginning to crave Jared's warmth, his easy touch. "Your kits are so adorable and so well behaved." Looking at Jared, he winked. "Overall, any way."

With an embarrassed expression, Quin said, "Yes, Papa," and went back to eating. He glared a little at Shadow, who was giggling into his food.

Jared beamed at Jensen and said, "They're very well behaved for kittens. Except Scarlet. She's naughty." He grinned at his little girl.

"Hey!" Scarlet cried, indignant. "I'm not naughty." She wriggled her butt and pounced lightly on Jared's side.

Jared laughed and gently batted at her ears and tail. "Such a naughty kitten!"

Shadow finished his mouse, hauled the remains to a corner to cover and then walked over to Jensen. He flopped on his side and asked, "May I go mousing with you sometime?"

Jensen looked down at Shadow with a huge grin. "Of course you can, champ," he said. "I'd love to have you come with me."

Scarlet rolled her eyes at Shadow, though she was more than pleased that he'd stopped treating Jensen so poorly. "I'm not naughty, Papa. I'm mischievous."

"Champ?" Shadow asked, pleased at the nickname. He batted at Jensen's front paws, wanting him to play.

Jared leaned down to clean Scarlet's ears, purring softly at her. "Such a little scamp."

Scarlet tackled Jared's good side again, burrowing in and leaning up to lick Jared's cheek.

Jensen nodded at Shadow and thumped him lightly with one paw. "Yup, you're a champ."

Jared purred at his baby girl and rolled her over to clean more efficiently, forgetting about eating.

"Am I a champ?" Quin demanded, watching Shadow rolling around and smacking at Jensen's paws.

"Nope," Jensen said. "Everyone gets to be there own thing. Shadow's a champ, Scarlet's a princess. What do you think you'd want to be?"

Scarlet closed her eyes, rolling and purring while Jared cleaned her.

Quin considered this hard and then hissed when Shadow suggested, "Chump."

Jared lifted his head from cleaning Scarlet and said, "Shadow, that's not nice. Apologize to your brother."

Jensen eyed Shadow and bopped him gently on the butt. "Be nice," he muttered softly while Jared was scolding him more properly.

Shadow's little ears went flat from the scold and said, "Sorry, Quin."

Jared turned to Quin and said, "How about buddy?"

"That's a dog name," Quin whined.

Scarlet snickered slightly and then rolled over and pushed at Jared's belly with her back feet. "How about pal?" she asked.

Smiling at Quin, Jensen nodded a little. "I think I called you that before, though I think I also called you little man."

"Little man sounds like a person," Quin murmured.

"People can be nice," Jared said. "Think of our person." He lightly licked Scarlet as she played.

Quin flicked his ears and then nodded. "Pal is a dog name, too. Little man is okay, I guess."

"Well if you don't like it, you can come up with something else for me to call you," Jensen said, moving over and nudging Quin.

Quin rumbled and lifted his head to rub against Jensen. "How about tiger?" he asked.

"I like tiger," Jensen said with a grin, leaning down rubbing his face over Shadow's head. "My champ, tiger and princess."

Shadow giggled at the tickle of Jensen's whiskers and rolled on his back. He batted lightly at Jensen's face.

"I'm a tiger!" Quin boasted to his father.

"You sure are," Jared agreed. "And you're a perfect princess," he told Scarlet, cleaning her side.

Scarlet preened. "I know," she teased, closing her eyes and purring.

Jensen continued to tickle Shadow, though he looked fondly at Quin.

Jared nipped lightly at Scarlet's nose and then licked. "See, naughty kitten."

Shadow giggled even more, tiny body shaking with mirth.

Quin moved forward, trying to find a way into the fun. He crouched, wiggled and leaped at Shadow and Jensen.

Jensen laughed and let Quin knock him and Shadow over, though he made sure to take most of the impact. He rolled over to get both of the kittens on top of him so they could play while he watched Jared shyly.

Shadow squealed and escaped the melee, scrambling on top of Jared.

"Look at you two," Jared said, lifting his head to watch Quin and Jensen. "Jensen is like a big kitten, isn't he?"

"You bet," Jensen said, reaching out to ruffle Quin's fur in the wrong direction.

Quin attacked, pounding at Jensen with his paws. "No ruffle!"

Jared laughed and then turned to try and coax Shadow off his back, where he huddled protectively. "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"They're dangerous," Shadow informed him seriously, watching Jensen and Quin with huge eyes.

Jensen looked up at Shadow and winked. "You can handle it, Champ."

Shadow snuggled into his father. "I'm good here."

Jared shook his head and finally turned back to his dinner, completely neglected. "Think we'll be safe basking outside in the sun tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just so long as you stay close enough to the building that you can duck out of sight if you need to," Jensen said, heading tipping to the side when Quin yanked on it with his teeth.

"Don't be so rough," Jared scolded Quin. He gently pushed at Scarlet. "You want to play with Quin and Jensen?"

"Not really," Scarlet said with a tiny yawn. "I kinda just want to sit with you, Papa."

Jared turned and licked her forehead. "Good. Get some sleep. Shadow, you should bunk down, too."

"Can't I sleep here, Papa?" Shadow asked.

"All right, but be careful," Jared said. "Quin, it's about time for sleep for you, too."

"Aw, Papa," Quin said, chewing on Jensen's ear. "I don't wanna."

Jensen shook his ear out of Quin's mouth. "C'mon, Quin, listen to your papa. He knows best." He stood up, stretching his body out before settling back down with himself between Jared, the kits and any potential danger that might enter the building.

Jared arranged his kittens with his nose, pushing and prodding them so they all lay close and in a warm bundle. He then lifted his head and a paw to wave at Jensen. "Come closer. You're too far away."

"Just watching out for you," Jensen said, scooting back slightly to get closer.

Jared hooked his paw over Jensen's back and tugged him. "Come on. Don't be such a worrier. I want- we all want you cuddled with us."

Jensen looked around at Jared's family. "Yeah?" he asked, hope blooming in his chest even as he fought it back.

Jared looked at where Shadow and Quin were already asleep and said, "Well, if the boys were awake, they'd tell you it was true. Scarlet?"

Scarlet ducked her head and smiled at Jensen. "Yes, Papa, we want Jensen to cuddle with us," she said quietly.

Jensen chuckled and scooted even closer. "If you say so, then."

Jared licked his princess' ears and said, "Knew you'd back me up." He greeted Jensen with a nose to the cheek and then a lick, before setting his head down. "All right, time for weary kitties to sleep."

"Goodnight Jared, goodnight Scarlet," Jensen said with a yawn, settling his head on his paws.

"G'night Jensen and Papa," Scarlet said, curling her tail over her nose and eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared limped along the train yard, watching his kittens play with one eye, while keeping an eye out for dangers. He was exercising his still somewhat swollen paw, testing its strength. After several days of rest, he wanted to press on home.

Jensen trotted back to Jared's side, watching the kits play in the sunshine. He carried two mice by the tails and dropped them at Jared's feet. "Thought you and the kittens might be hungry."

Jared turned and rubbed his head against Jensen's shoulder and face. "Thought you might have gone hunting. Thank you." He called to his kittens. "Jensen brought lunch!"

Quin dashed toward them, in the lead where food was concerned. "I want lunch!'

Shadow raced after his brother, falling behind as he always did, but little legs still churning. "Hi, Jensen!" he called.

"Hey, Champ," Jensen called back. "You guys get started on these, and I'll be back with a couple more," he said. He turned, smiling at Jared before he rubbed their cheeks together and headed back to the small pile of mice he'd made.

Scarlet trotted after her brothers.

Quin snagged the first mouse, carrying it off a safe distance before digging in.

Shadow arrived at his father's feet, panting a little for breath. He lifted his head to touch his nose to Jared's, as his father leaned down to check him. With a little mewl, he settled himself against Jared's legs, resting a moment.

Jared smiled as his princess arrived just behind Shadow. "Why don't you take this mouse, Scarlet? Shadow and I will wait for Jensen."

"Are you sure, Papa?" Scarlet asked, leaning into Shadow and licking at his head.

Shadow bunted his sister's chin and mewed happily. "Go ahead, Scarlet. I can wait."

Jared smiled down at his kittens and said, "Please, Scarlet, we'd like you to have your mouse."

"Thanks Papa, thanks Shadow," Scarlet said, purring and rubbing against them before taking the second mouse and curling up around it to enjoy her lunch.

Jensen trotted back up again, two more mice in his mouth. He dropped them in front of the other cats and turned around with a grin. "I've got a few more. Be right back."

Jared nipped lightly at Jensen. "Shall I help you with them?" He gently urged Shadow toward the mice.

"Thank you, Jensen," Shadow said politely. He picked up the smallest mouse, staggering a little under the weight, and carried it over near Scarlet.

"If you want," Jensen said. "Is your paw getting strong again?"

"I think so," Jared said. "I've been mostly resting it, but trying to walk on it today. I want to keep moving tomorrow." He moved to lick Jensen's nose. "And I want to help."

Jensen smiled and licked Jared's nose in return. "C'mon then, you can help," he said, keeping a keen eye on Jared while they crossed the field.

Jared turned and called to the kittens, "I'll be right back. Stay together and in this area." He waited for their confirmation, before turning to walk with Jensen. "Do you think we can continue our trip tomorrow?"

"I think if your paw is good enough to walk on that we can," Jensen said, watching Jared carefully. "I don't want you to hurt yourself even more."

'I just hate delaying us here," Jared said. "I worry about my kittens everyday we're not safe at home. And you. You have your own life, and we're keeping you from it."

Jensen shrugged and nudged Jared's shoulder. "Don't you worry about me none," he said. "But I do worry about you and your kittens being out here."

Jared turned into Jensen, pressing their sides together. "Of course I worry for you. You're my friend, the cat who's helping my family. I want to make sure you're taken care of, too."

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about my life back there," Jensen said. "I'm happy to mosey along with you and the kits, helping you out. It's an adventure for me."

"You like adventure?" Jared asked. He nosed at a scar on Jensen's side. "You've seen a lot of it?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, a bit. I've been on my own for most of my life. Can't help but get into mischief and adventure that way."

"Sounds a bit lonely, though," Jared said. "Would you like to settle down someday?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it, but haven't found a place to settle yet," Jensen said.

Jared bumped his head against Jensen's shoulder. "Stay with us."

"Shadow said the same thing," Jensen said with a chuckle. "Do you think your person is really going to want a mangy stray like me?"

Jared stopped and turned toward Jensen, looking at him with bright hazel eyes. "You're not mangy," he said with deep sincerity. "You're a very handsome cat. And even if you weren't, you're helping us get back to her. She'll love you for that."

Jensen smiled at Jared and nudged him gently. "We'll see what she says."

Jared lifted a paw and playfully batted at Jensen. "Say you're not mangy!"

Laughing, Jensen ducked. "I'm not mangy," he repeated, not that he really believed it. He didn't have high hopes that the person who'd taken such good care of Jared and his kittens would want Jensen, too.

"Good. Cause you're not," Jared said. "You're very handsome. I'm surprised we're not being followed by a harem of females."

"We're pretty much not being followed by anyone on purpose, Jared," Jensen teased. "I wouldn't be good at protecting you if I let us be followed." He stopped them next to a small pile of mice.

Jared swiped at Jensen playfully for teasing him. "That's not what I meant. Doofus."

"I know, and I appreciate the compliment," Jensen said, rubbing his face along Jared's. "I do, but I don't think I'm nearly as attractive as you think I am."

Jared purred and pressed into Jensen's touch. "You're a good cat, Jensen." His tail curled over his back in friendship. "Shall we take the mice back?"

Jensen preened at Jared's compliment and nodded. "Yes, I don't like the idea of the kits being alone too long."

"Me either," Jared said. "It's such a relief knowing you're watching out for them, too." He picked up his mice and started trotting back toward them.

A screech pierced the air, and Jared looked up and gasped, dropping his mice, as a hawk passed over them, heading for his kittens.

Jensen stared in horror for a nanosecond before he crouched and took off racing across the field. He called out to the kittens, telling them to get low and hide. He could only hope they would listen and when Scarlet and Shadow dropped out of view, he prayed that it meant they'd found a good spot. He zeroed in on Quin, pushing himself like he'd never done before.

Jared ran after Jensen, injured paw slowing him considerably. He saw the hawk pass over where Shadow and Scarlet had ducked out of sight and reach. "Quin!" he cried desperately, as his largest kitten stood defiantly in the path of the swooping bird. "Quin, get down!"

Quin had rushed away from his smaller siblings, hoping to draw the hawk's attention. He turned to face the large bird, hair standing on end and spitting with anger. "Leave my brother and sister alone!"

"Quin!" Jensen screamed at the top of his lungs, racing against the clock to save Jared's kitten. "Get down! Get away from the hawk!" Seeing the bird angling in, Jensen hoped he was close enough and leaped forward, tackling Quin to the ground under him before the rolled and toppled over several times just outside the grasp of the hawk's claws.

The hawk screamed in fury and pulled up, circling round for another attempt.

Quin squealed as Jensen flattened him and rolled them out of the way.

Jared yowled at the top of his lungs, "Jensen, the hawk's coming back! Shadow, Scarlet, stay hidden!" He continued toward the pile of Jensen and Quin.

Jensen scooped Quin up in his teeth and ran with everything he had in him to get them to the cover and safety of the building. He could see the shadow of the hawk growing, closing in on them when he threw them both into a slide toward the building. Dropping Quin against the side of the foundation, Jensen panted and urged him along the wall toward the opening. "Get in!" he cried, turning around to face the hawk.

Quin scrambled on his little paws, heading for safety.

Jared changed course to pursue the hawk and Jensen. His paw throbbed with every step, but he pushed himself on. "Jen!" he screamed, as the hawk swooped, talons open, at his friend.

Jensen reared back and leaped at the hawk, claws extended. He was going to protect Jared and the kittens as best he could for as long as he could.

Jared howled, as Jensen and the hawk smacked into each other, both going full speed. Their bodies crashed to the ground in a tangle of fur and wings. He pushed himself even harder to catch up.

Quin whirled around in time to see the Jensen and hawk impact. He froze and then rushed back to try and help.

Jensen howled, claws slashing at the bird while he tried to scramble back and lead it away from Jared and the kittens.

The hawk righted itself and pecked at the screaming ball of cat. He scuttled to the side, trying to find a good place to attack from.

Quin came in from the right, trying to find a way to attack the hawk.

Jared yelled, "Quin! Quin, keep back!!" He leaped for the hawk's back, claws on all four legs extended.

"No! Quin!" Jensen cried, pushing to his feet before crouching and leaping to knock Quin sideways and away from the hawk. "Quin, please, go inside," Jensen begged, getting himself ready for another attack.

Jared landed on the hawk's back with a yowl and dug in, even as the bird screeched and bucked. He tore and shredded at feathers and skin, trying not to fall off as the bird whirled in circles.

Quin cried piteously, but scooted toward safety.

Jensen panted. "Jared, let go and get the others," he said, crouched and waiting. "Get them to safety."

Jared leaped for safety, landing awkwardly on three paws. He shook his head and moved away from the angry hawk, but turned back, unwilling to leave Jensen alone.

"Get Scarlet and Shadow," Jensen urged, eyes wary and watching the hawk closely.

Jared made a noise of distress, wanting to protect his kittens, but terrified to leave Jensen. He danced in place and finally darted toward his hiding kittens.

Jensen breathed easier knowing that Jared was going to guard the kittens, and hopefully, get them to safety while he kept the hawk occupied. Growling a low noise, Jensen circled around the hawk, drawing its attention away from Jared and around toward the back of the field.

Jared searched for his hiding kittens, sighing relief when he found them huddled together. "Shadow, Scarlet, are you two all right?"

The hawk screeched, extending his wings to full span and pecking at Jensen.

Doing his best to dodge the hawk, Jensen hissed at one particular scratch of a talon. He zigged back and forth, ducking and swiping out when he could, yanking at some of the hawk's feathers and getting his own few scratches in.

Shadow looked up at his father, trembling all over with fear. "Papa! Papa, the bird tried to kill Quin."

"Shh," Jared soothed, leaning in to lick his smallest, even as he kept a wary eye on Jensen and the hawk. "Scarlet, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Scarlet said, voice quavering, though she tried to be brave. "Should we try to get inside?"

Jensen crouched down and leaped at the hawk again, claws extended and teeth gnashing.

The hawk beat at Jensen with his powerful wings, trying to get him off or knock him down.

"Yes, Scarlet, we need to try and get you both inside and safe," Jared said. "Can you hide here while I carry Shadow and then come back for you?"

"I can wait while you take Scarlet," Shadow said, trying to be brave like his sister.

Can I run with you?" Scarlet asked, not really want to be left behind. "I can stay on your side away from the hawk."

Jared frowned and looked up at the hawk and then back at Scarlet. "All right. Stay close to me and let me know if you're having trouble keeping up."

"Yes, Papa," Scarlet promised, nodding her head furiously. She curled in on herself slightly when she heard Jensen howl.

Jensen fell back from the hawk when a talon collided with his head. He shook himself slightly and continued to push and pull with the bird to draw it away from Jared and the kittens.

Jared's ears flattened at the sound of Jensen being hurt, and he said, "Start running, Scarlet, fast as you can." He scooped Shadow and headed for shelter, keeping himself carefully in line with Scarlet and between her and danger.

Scarlet ran as fast as she could, not looking anywhere but at the hole in the wall they were using for their home. She panted hard, but finally skidded to a stop and ducked through the hole, tackling Quin unexpectedly from his post watching at the opening.

The hawk made a fierce rush at Jensen, head lowered to attack.

Jared pulled to a stop at the hole and gently set Shadow down, urging him inside. "Everyone stay in there," he ordered. "Watch after each other." He whirled and rushed to stand by Jensen.

Jensen smiled at Jared briefly when he appeared. "The kittens safe?" he asked.

"Yes," Jared said, warily watching the angry hawk. "Let's get to safety ourselves. This guy's already taken too many chunks out of you."

"Sounds good to me," Jensen said, slowly starting to back away with eyes glued to the hawk.

Jared yowled, loud and fierce at the hawk, even as he joined Jensen in backing away from it. He watched as the hawk approached, swinging its head back and forth to look for an opening between them.

Jensen was determined to keep them both safe, so he matched Jared's sound and moved slightly closer to the other cat. Eyes trained on the hawk, Jensen stepped up the pace of backing away, wondering but not daring to see how far they had to go.

"We going to turn and make a run for the shelter?" Jared asked.

The hawk screeched and raised a talon to slash at them.

"We have no choice," Jensen said. "We need to get indoors."

"On three," Jared said, dodging talons. "One. Two. Three!" He turned and raced for where his kittens waited.

Jensen waited a beat for Jared to get a head start. It was far more important for Jared to get to his kittens than for Jensen to make it in safely.

Jared ducked into the building, scrambling out of Jensen's way as fast as he could. He stopped and turned to make sure they were all safely inside. "Jensen, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Jensen said wearily. He urged Jared and the kittens further into the building before he allowed himself to collapse, panting and slowly starting to check himself over.

Jared glanced at the hawk, who pecked and scratched at the hole to get in fruitlessly. "Stay away from the entrance," Jared told the kittens and went over to Jensen. He sniffed at him and found an injury from the hawk's talons. He began to lick gently at the wound, cleaning and trying to get it to close.

Jensen hissed, eyes closing while he stopped in his own ministrations. "Damn," he cursed softly. "Thanks, Jared."

"Do you have any more injuries?" Jared asked. "Anything serious?" He worked over the mark under his tongue, making soft noises of comfort.

"I don't think so, but I'm not entirely sure. He got in at least a few good swipes at me," Jensen said.

"You saved all the kittens," Jared said and found another cut that needed cleaning. "You jumped right in front of the hawk. You could have been killed."

Jensen let out a sigh. "They're okay, right? The kits?"

Jared looked at his three kittens, all cuddled together and staring at them with huge, frightened eyes. "Come here and let Jensen see you're all right," he said.

Scarlet took a deep breath and untangled herself. She crossed in front on the toms. "I'm fine, Jensen. Thank you for saving us."

Jensen smiled at her and licked at her paw. "I'm glad you're safe."

Shadow scuttled to Jensen and cuddled under him, licking gently at his chest and chin. "Thank you, Jensen."

Quin lowered his head bashfully and walked over to Jensen. Head down, he stared at his front paws. "Thank you, Jensen. Without you, I would have been killed."

Jensen cuddled Shadow in close, curling a paw around him. "I'm just glad you all are safe. I was so scared for you." He leaned over and nudged Quin. "Come closer, come curl up with me."

Shadow rumbled his tiny purr and leaned against Jensen. "You are my hero...with papa."

Jensen smiled, breathing softly. "C'mon Quin," he said, urging the kitten to come rest with them.

Quin crept close and rubbed his head against an uninjured part of Jensen. He nuzzled at Jensen's side and lay there, purring softly.

Jared finished another of Jensen's wounds and moved on to a different one, a little less deep. Do you hurt too much?"

"Just aches a bit," Jensen said. "Nothing too much." He turned and licked gently over Quin's head.

Quin lifted his head and purred at the gentle licks. He turned toward Scarlet. "Coming over here?"

Scarlet ducked her head and then curled herself up against Jensen between Shadow and Quin so all of the kits were tangled together.

Jared looked at his kittens, curled against Jensen and then at the tom himself. "See, you're already part of the family."

"I'm glad we're all okay," Jensen said, resting his chin on his paws.

"You were amazing," Jared confessed. "I've never seen such a cat." He licked along another small wound and then began to clean Jensen affectionately.

Jensen looked at Jared shyly. "All I could think of was protecting your kittens."

Jared leaned in and touched their noses together, before gently licking Jensen's cheeks. He purred, deep and low.

"Thank you," Jensen said, rubbing his cheek against Jared's.

"No need to thank me," Jared said, blowing a sigh of relief, as he noticed the hawk giving up and taking off again. His tongue explored Jensen's face, ears and neck.

Jensen purred, low and steady, appreciating Jared's attention. He returned the licks when he could.

"Did I miss any scratches?" Jared asked. He gently shooed the kittens out of the way and urged Jensen on his side. "Let me see your belly."

Rolling onto his side, Jensen shook his head. "I don't think so," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Jared nudged and explored Jensen's fur carefully. He licked at his stomach, gently detangling fur, removing vegetation and snarls.

Shadow moved to lie against Jensen's back, snuggling close. He watched his father clean Jensen.

Quin moved as well to snuggle with Shadow.

"Did the hawk get you at all?" Jensen asked, leaning into Shadow and Quin's weight.

"I don't think so," Jared said and cleaned Jensen's front legs. He spent some extra time on one of Jensen's paw pads, which was cracked.

"I bet the hawk went and stole all of our mice, too," Jensen said, pained.

"Never mind that," Jared said and licked his cheek. "We'll manage."

"Papa and I will catch more mice," Quin said.

Jensen nodded slowly and huffed out a breath. He closed his eyes and let himself purr.

Jared cleaned more of Jensen's fur, kneading lightly at his side. "Get some rest, Jensen. You deserve it."

"Okay," Jensen said softly, purring and wriggling into the kittens.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared herded the kittens under him and said, "Everyone be still while Jensen sees if there is a truck we can hitch a spot on."

"Stay here," Jensen said, before taking off and winding his way around. He stopped and listened when he could before finding a farmer that was heading in the direction they wanted to go.

Jared inspected his tired brood, urging them to lie down and relax. He licked over Shadow's ears and cheeks, worried as his youngest huddled in a tiny ball. He moved on to tug at Quin's tail to keep him still. And then smiled at his well behaved Scarlet, nuzzling her nose.

Jensen came running back, faster than he'd left and was calling out to them while he ran. "I found a truck going our way," he called out.

Jared gently lifted Shadow by the scruff and carried him toward Jensen, urging the others in front of him. He was glad when they both behaved and went straight to the other tom.

"Come on, guys," Jensen called. "Down at the end of the row...go around the back, careful as you can."

He trotted alongside Scarlet and Quin, keeping them going in the right direction.

Scarlet giggled and loped ahead of Jensen, but not quite along with her Papa.

Shadow dangled from Jared's mouth, legs and tail curled up. He was tired and more than glad to have his father carry him.

Jared's tail curled over his back, and he kept pace easily. He watched Jensen with bright, focus, more than a hint of warmth in the gaze.

"Just up ahead now," Jensen said, hurrying Quin and Scarlet along. "When we get there, I'm going to get you both up onto the truck. It's too high for you to jump alone."

Quin made a soft sound. "Can't I at least try, Jensen?"

Jared made a little snort through his nose, unable to reply with a mouthful of Shadow.

Jensen hesitated and then nodded. "One try," he said. "If you don't make it, we don't have time for another one, okay?"

Scarlet perked up. "I'd rather you get me on the truck, Jensen, please."

"Yes, Jensen." Quin replied, both ears pricked and eager.

Jared slowed as they neared their destination. He looked toward Jensen for guidance.

Jensen nodded. "That one there, Jared. Why don't you jump up with Shadow so you can help Quin. I'll follow with Scarlet."

Jared crouched, wriggled his butt and leaped into the bed of the truck, which was coated with a soft bed of straw. He gently set Shadow down and then moved to the edge. "Come on, Quin. Jump for me!"

Quin looked up at the truck bed, made a run and leaped. He flew higher in the air than he had ever managed, but squeaked when he realized he was about to crash into the bumper. And then Jared leaned down and snagged him right out of the air by the scruff.

"Good catch, Jared," Jensen called out. "C'mon, Miss Scarlet," he teased, scooping her up by the scruff and leaping easily into the truck bed. He placed her down and then stretched out. "We need to get as close to the back as possible and curl up small."

Scarlet wriggled her pleasure at being carried around by Jensen and bumped into her papa before moving quickly to the back of the truck.

Jared stepped back and gently set Quin down, urging him to the back with his brother. He moved over to lick a little at Scarlet, purring to find her well. He turned to Jensen and licked at his ears, before asking, "How long before we start moving, do you think?"

"Probably pretty quickly," Jensen said, rubbing their cheeks together. "I heard the farmer talking about needing to get on the road."

"Glad we ate earlier," Jared said and began to explore the truck, looking for the safest place for them to sit. He located a nice hollow behind some hay bales in the back and urged his kittens there.

Shadow lay down in the hay, making himself a little nest. He was tired, the constant travel hardest on him. He looked up at his papa and Jensen with weary eyes, mouth cracking in a yawn. "We go a long way on the truck?"

"We should, Champ," Jensen said with a smile, plopping down next to Shadow and licking over the top of his head. "You should be able to sleep and rest for awhile now."

Shadow purred and leaned into Jensen. "Thank you, Jensen."

Jared assumed loaf position at a right angle from Jensen, boxing the kittens into the safe area and smiled. "Scarlet, Quin, are you tired?"

Quin shook his head, eyes alight with curiosity, as he explored their small area. He sneezed a few times, as he sniffed at the hay. "No, Papa, I want to look around."

Scarlet was slightly put out that Shadow was getting all of Jensen's attention. She huffed and stopped down in the hay near her papa. "I'm not really tired, but I don't really want to look around right now either." Rolling onto her side she looked upside down at Jared.

Jared smiled at Scarlet and leaned down to clean her fur, gently smoothing out tangles from their tangles. "You're my brave girl," he praised. "I'm so proud of you all." He lifted his head to look at the sleepy Shadow and the playful Quin.

Quin pounced on an invisible opponent and smacked at it with his paw, paying no attention to his father.

Shadow made a sleepy squeak of thanks and pressed closer to Jensen, lifting his head to rub against his fur.

Jensen purred softly, trying to lull Shadow to sleep. He licked over Shadow's head and nuzzled him gently. "You are all doing such a good job of being strong and brave."

Scarlet giggled, batting lightly at her papa while he cleaned her up. She looked at Jensen with huge eyes, adoration clear.

Jared glanced down at Scarlet and then up at Jensen, smiling at him. "You have some serious fans here."

Shadow tucked his head on to his paws and shut his eyes, drifting into sleep, warm and happy.

If he could blush, he would, instead Jensen just rolled his eyes slightly. He didn't want to jostle Shadow at all. "It's just because I'm newer. You're still the hero."

Jared gently poked Scarlet's belly with his paw and urged Scarlet to roll over so he could clean her other side. "He is a hero, isn't he, Scarlet?"

"Of course he is, Papa," Scarlet said, flopping onto her other side but wiggling so she could still see Jensen. "He helped save us all from the big bird."

Quin pounced in the corner and sent dust everywhere.

Jared nodded and said, "He’s my hero, too."

Jensen chuckled and ducked his head slightly. "Thank you," he offered softly. "You're my hero, taking care of these guys and being so strong in the face of everything."

"Being a papa is hard work," Jared confessed, "but it's worth it." He pressed his nose into Scarlet's tummy and tickled.

Scarlet laughed and batted at Jared's nose. "Papa! That tickles!" she cried out, wriggling against him.

"You have some good kittens, too," Jensen said. "You've done a good job with them."

Jared laughed softly, glad to see his little girl happy. He lifted his head as there was a small crash from Quin's direction. "Quin, come back here."

"Yes, Papa," Quin said with another sneeze. He headed back to the two toms, covered in straw and dust.

Jensen chuckled. "I know you're an explorer, Tiger, but until we're back on the road, can you stay here with us? We want to make sure the farmer doesn't see you and try to get you out of the truck on us."

"And you need a bath," Jared said, wrinkling his nose. "Come here and let me clean you."

"Aw, Papa," Quin said, whiskers, ears and body drooping.

"You'll have plenty of time to explore later," Jensen said. "We'll be on this truck for a good while."

"I don't want a bath," Quin yowled, making Shadow stir and raise his head.

"Papa?" Shadow asked sleepily.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Shadow," Jared soothed. "Quin, stop your yowling and come over here."

Jensen snorted silently, burying his nose in Shadow's fur. "Go back to sleep, Champ. Everything's okay."

Scarlet eyed Quin. "You kinda stink, Quin," she said. "The hay is going to make us all sneeze...let Papa wash you." She stood up and moved to Jensen's side, ducking her head before she curled up as close as she could get.

Shadow purred and snuggled closer to Jensen with a slight sigh. "Comfy," he murmured.

Jared wrangled Quin close enough to start cleaning him, ignoring his upset posture and little mewls of discontent. He pulled out straw and cleared tangles. "You do kind of smell," he said. "Did you roll in something?"

"No," Quin said and then shrank at Jared's expression. "Yes."

Scarlet wrinkled her nose and buried herself closer to Jensen with a yawn. Her not being tired was turning into a lie, and she closed her eyes on a huff.

Jared said, "Hush, your siblings are asleep," and finished bathing Quin with quick strokes of his tongue. "All right, I want you to sleep, too."

"But, Papa-" Quin started.

"It's time to sleep, Quin," Jared said firmly.

Quin pouted and moved over to rest against Jensen, too, in a gesture of anger at his father. He curled up, back to Jared, and rested his head on his paws.

Jensen looked at the pile of kittens in front of him and shook his head, shooting Jared a wry look. "You should probably come closer," he said softly, watching Quin give into the sleep that was pulling at him.

Jared scooted over and touched his nose to Jensen's. "Jensen," he said softly. He looked down at his kittens and released a long, weary sigh. "I'm worried about Shadow. He's a trooper, but I can see he's getting tired more easily everyday."

"He is," Jensen agreed. "This truck ride should give him a good rest. If we stop overnight, I can make sure to get out and grab enough mice that we can have a supply with us. I think keeping him fed and rested is the best we can do, right?"

Jared looked at Shadow with deep fondness and then back up at Jensen. "Yeah. We need to keep him as rested as possible." He turned his head toward Scarlet and said, "Meanwhile, if Scarlet was a bit older, I'd be asking you your intentions."

Jensen snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, no worries there, Jared. She's a cute kitten, but she's definitely not who I might have my eye on."

Jared chuckled and said, "Don't say that too loudly. You'll break her little heart. She's actually the one I'm least worried about. She's strong and follows the rules. Quin, on the other hand..." He sighed and put a paw over his eyes. "He still does stupid things that put him and us in danger."

"She's a sweet little girl, and you're going to have plenty of boy cats to have to worry about...I don't doubt that," Jensen teased. He looked down at Quin, reminded of himself. "He's got you to guide him, though, and he is learning every day."

"He gives me near heart attacks," Jared confessed. "Like the other day, when he chased after that skunk."

Jensen snorted, trying not to make too much noise. "That was a close call. I'm glad that you only have one pawful of a kitten."

Jared shook his head and stretched his neck forward to lick and nuzzle at Jensen's face. "You'd make a good father."

"I never really gave any thought to having my own," Jensen said. "It's never come up."

Jared tilted his head and looked doubtful. "You've never had some female trying to entice you into fatherhood?"

Jensen chuckled. "Not since I got a bit older, no. And before that, I knew a few ladies that wanted it, but it was never an option. I've never had a home and didn't want to be responsible for kittens without a home."

"You're a good cat," Jared said with a lifted paw to touch Jensen's chest. "You said you weren't looking for an older Scarlet kind of cat. What do you want?"

"I haven't ever really looked for anyone, I guess," Jensen said, head tilting to the side and leaning against Jared's paw on his chest. "I've enjoyed being with you and your kits."

"You're family," Jared said with another lick to Jensen's nose. His tail curled over his back, waving gently.

Jensen ducked his head and then leaned in and licked Jared's nose. "Thank you."

Jared's purr rumbled to life and made his body shake a little. "How far is this truck going?"

"I think it's going most of the way. The guy mentioned stopping at the edge of New York," Jensen said, purring slightly softer than Jared.

"That would be lucky," Jared said. "What do we do about the man who dumped us, though?" He looked at his kittens resting against Jensen, and his tail began to flick in agitated worry.

Jensen frowned and lowered his head. "I don't know. I wish there were some way to prove that he kidnapped and dumped you," Jensen said. "Otherwise, taking you back puts you in danger again."

"Maybe we could drive him off together," Jared said. "We could spray him." His mouth twitched into a smile at the image, despite his worries.

Laughing, Jensen nodded. "We could. Do you know why he dumped you?"

Jared made a face. "Some weird human business, I think. Our person made a will?"

Jensen nodded, though he didn't really understand. "Which means that he heard or saw something that he didn't like...something that involved you and the kittens."

Jared's fur bristled as he remembered how his kittens had been threatened. "He could have killed them."

"He could have," Jensen said. "But he didn't. They, and you, are okay, and we're getting you home again."

Jared nodded and smoothed out his fur, licking some of it down. "And we've met you," he said. "That makes it all worth it."

Jensen ducked his head again. "I am glad to have met you all, though I would not have wished these circumstances on you."

"You say you know cats in New York?" Jared asked.

"There are a couple I know, yeah," Jensen said with a grin. "They travel a lot, from place to place but they are usually in New York this time of year and I haven't seen them in awhile."

"What are their names?" Jared asked. "Do they like kittens?"

Jensen tilted his head and thought about it. "I don't know," he admitted. "Though it wouldn't surprise me if Steve and Chris had kittens of their own somewhere."

"Ah, more tom cats," Jared said with a smile. "And ones with kittens of their own perhaps."

"Very possibly," Jensen said. "They are not exactly family cats, but they are definitely attracted to the ladies."

"Ah," Jared said with a little nod. "They might teach Quin bad habits." He leaned forward to look at where Quin was curled up in a ball, facing away from him. "Will they help us, if we need help?"

Jensen nodded without hesitation. "Absolutely," he said. "They'll help in anyway possible, and I won't let them be too much of an influence on Quin. Don't worry."

Jared chuckled and said, "My hero." He stretched out his nose to touch it to Jensen's. "You're my favorite."

Taking a chance, Jensen nudged Jared's nose and then licked him. "You're pretty much my favorite, too."

Jared's purr ratcheted up another notch, making him shake with the force. "Thank you." He yawned and stretched a little. "Time for us to sleep, too."

"Yeah," Jensen said on a yawn, curling closer around the kittens.

"Papa Jensen," Jared teased lightly. "Look good with kittens."

Jensen chuckled and ducked his head. "Uncle Jensen, maybe," he conceded with a tilt of his head toward the little ones.

"Uncle Jensen," Jared agreed. "I'm going to get them all to call you that now."

"I'd like that," Jensen said, leaning and licking over Jared's cheek again.

"I don't think they'll take much persuasion," Jared said turning his head to rub against Jensen's.

"Time to rest," Jensen said. "We need to be ready when the truck stops for the night."

"Guess you're right," Jared said. He looked at each of his brood. "Night, Quin. Night, Scarlet. Night, Shadow," he murmured.

Jensen lowered his head and watched Jared through slitted eyes. "Good night, Jared."

"Good night, Jensen. Sleep well." Jared laid his head down and smiled at Jensen.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Quin," Jared called, as he watched his rambunctious son get ahead of them again. "Quin get back here."

"Aww, Papa, I'm all right," Quin whined.

Scarlet trotted along next to Jensen, asking questions and doing her best to keep his attention on her, even when she kept an eye on Shadow.

Jensen looked over the kittens and slowed down a bit for Shadow. "How you doing, Champ?"

Shadow smiled up at Jensen and said, "I'm a little tired, Uncle Jensen."

Jared sighed and trotted toward Quin. "Quin!"

"You're doing so well, Champ," Jensen said. "Can you hold out a little bit longer?"

Scarlet moved to the other side of Shadow and nudged him gently. "We're here with you."

Shadow turned to lick his sister. "I'll try. Maybe papa can carry me soon." He turned to watch his father chase after Quin. "If Quin doesn't get carried for being bad."

Quin jumped into a tall patch of grass.

"Quin, come back here!" Jared called.

Misha sat at the edge of the grass, scratching at his ear with his hind leg. He stopped when he'd had enough and then shook first his head and then the rest of his body out with the pleasure. He froze when he heard a sound behind him.

Quin froze at the sight of a strange bundle of gray and white fur in front of him. All his hair poofed out in response, and he hit a yowl. "Dog!"

Shadow froze at the sound and cowered against Jensen. "Dog?"

Spinning around, Misha gaped at the tiny kitten in front of him, eyes blinking. He tilted his head and cried out, "Kitten!" with joy and excitement, before he took a couple of steps forward.

Jensen went tense next to Shadow. "Scarlet, stay here with your brother."

Shadow mewled softly in distress and fear for his brother. He pressed against his sister, trying to make himself even smaller.

Quin puffed up even more and leaped at the dog with all his tiny claws out.

Jared sped up at the sound of a dog's yap. He arrived in time to see his orange son lunge at a truly ridiculous English sheepdog puppy.

Misha let out an undignified squawk when the kitten leaped at him. He bounced back a couple of steps, whimpering from the claws and shaking his head slightly. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" Misha asked, nearly pouting at the kitten.

Quin froze, still all arched and fluffed. "You're a dog!"

Jared glanced at Jensen and then at the puppy, amusement replacing his worry. "Jensen, would you go get my other kittens? Quin, you owe this puppy an apology."

Jensen hid his grin when he skidded to a halt. He nodded to Jared and then turned around and trotted back to Scarlet and Shadow. "Hey kids, it's okay. It's a friendly pup. Come meet him."

Scarlet looked up at Jensen. "Are you certain?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, definitely. Your papa asked me to come bring you to him," Jensen said, nudging them along.

Misha tilted his head to the side. "I still don't understand why you attacked me," he said, scratching at his ear.

Quin frowned at his father and then at the dog. "Dogs and cats don't get along!" he protested.

Jared moved forward, paternal instincts engaged and nosed at the small wounds on the puppy, cleaning them with his tongue. "Not all dogs are bad," he told Quin. "Are you all right?" he asked the puppy.

Shadow followed close on Jensen's heels, unsure of the whole proceeding.

Misha startled slightly when Jared licked him, but nodded. "Yeah, he just startled me is all," he said softly, plopping down on his butt to look at all the cats.

Jensen nudged Shadow with a grin. "See, your papa is cleaning the puppy. Nothing to worry about."

Scarlet giggled and jogged over to Jared. "Is he a nice puppy, Papa?"

"He is a nice puppy," Jared said. "He's not even mad that Quin hurt him and didn't apologize." He looked at his son with a stern face.

Quin drooped, all his fur going down. "Daaaaaaad," he whined.

Shadow peered around Jensen at the dog. "How do you do? You're a big puppy," he said politely. "What's your name?"

"Hi, little guy," Misha said, dropping down in front of the tiny kitten. "My name is Misha, and I'm the biggest puppy on the block. What's your name?"

Scarlet sidled up closer, piping up, "My name's Scarlet."

Shadow stared at Misha with huge eyes and squeaked, "I'm Shadow. Is this your block?"

Quin pouted as his siblings made nice and went to sulk behind Jensen.

Jensen looked down at Quin and shook his head slightly. "You should go say hi, Quin. You might not meet another friendly puppy."

Scarlet purred and rubbed her head against Misha's front leg.

"Yes, it is my block," Misha said, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I live in the yard over that way." He nudged his head toward his back and the long row of homes.

"Do you have a person?" Shadow asked. "We're trying to get home to our person."

Quin looked up at Jensen, face a mask of self-pity. "He's a dog..."

Misha grinned and nodded. "I have a lot of people, including a little people who likes to pull my ear." He leaned forward and nuzzled as lightly as he could at Shadow. "You're cute and friendly."

Scarlet laughed and leaned against Misha's paw. "We've been traveling a long time to get to our person. I wish we were home already."

Jensen looked down at Quin. "He is a dog and some dogs are bad or mean. But not all dogs. He seems like he wants to be friends."

Shadow rubbed against Misha with a purr. "I wish we were home, too. I'm tired. It's a long way to our person."

Quin looked over at Misha, sniffed, stood and marched over on stiff legs. "Sorry for scratching you," he said.

"Thank you," Misha said. "What's your name?" he asked, tilting his head and smiling at the first kitty.

Jensen sat back and watched Quin with pride, so glad that he'd decided to try.

"Quin," Quin said. "And this is my father, Jared, and Uncle Jensen." He indicated the two cats in order. "We're tough."

Jared hid an amused expression behind his paw and shot a glance at Jensen.

Shadow lay down at Misha's feet and put his head on his paws. "May we rest around here, Misha?"

Jensen ducked his head and looked at Jared with a grin.

Misha nodded. "Yeah, you want some water? I have water in my yard and maybe some food, too." He nuzzled Shadow again before looking at the big cats.

"That is most kind of you," Jared said with a smile at Misha. "We would all be most grateful for a chance to rest a little."

Shadow rolled on his back to bat lightly at Misha's nose.

Quin said, "I want to ride on your back there."

Jared frowned and said, "Quin, don't be rude."

Misha laughed. "Of course you can ride on my back," he said. "I think all of the little ones can."

Shadow turned toward his father with slightly fearful eyes. "I want to stay with my papa, please." He wiggled up and scuttled to sit on Jared's feet.

"Cool!" Quin said. "See, dad, he doesn't care!" He tried to climb on Misha's back, scrabbling at the long fur.

Scarlet looked between them all. "May I ride on your back, too, Mr. Misha?"

Misha nodded. "Come on, climb up like your brother here."

Jensen moved closer to Jared and Shadow. "You okay, Champ?"

"I think I'll fall off Misha," Shadow said. "He's tall."

Quin found a place on Misha's back and said, "The view is great up here!"

Scarlet scrambled up behind Quin and then settled down close to him. "Wow," she said in awe.

"Okay there, crouch down and get ready. I still have to stand up," Misha said.

Jensen watched the kittens carefully, ready to run if they started to fall.

"Be careful, Scarlet, Quin," Jared said. "Try not to pull Misha's fur." He ducked his head and gently lifted Shadow by the scruff, content to feel his smallest curl tightly in his grip.

Quin asked, "Can we go fast, Misha?"

Jensen stood next to Jared. "I'll watch the kits on Misha," he said softly.

"I can't go too fast guys," Misha said. "I don't want you to fall off."

Jared nudged Jensen in thanks and walked over to Misha, giving Quin a stern look.

Quin bounced up and down on the puppy. "Want you to run!"

Misha chuckled. "I don't think I can run with you. You'll both fall off and get hurt," he said. "But, I can walk pretty fast."

Quin sighed and hunkered down, even as he caught his father's approving nod at Misha.

Misha started off at a brisk pace, moving quickly down the familiar street. He chattered away to the cats, telling them all about his neighborhood and his peoples.

Shadow watched his siblings with quiet envy, wishing he were brave enough to ride on Misha's back. He tucked his little feet in tighter.

Jared kept a careful eye on his kittens, though he trusted Jensen to help keep them safe.

Quin stood up and looked all over as Misha moved. "Do you have a papa dog?"

Jensen trotted along side Misha, keeping his eyes out for any dangers.

"I don't have a papa dog that lives with me, no," Misha said. "I don't remember a papa dog, just a mama dog and then a place with lots of dogs my peoples call the shelter."

Quin said proudly, "Our papa has taken care of us since we were born. He's a good papa. And now, Uncle Jensen helps, too."

"He sounds like a good papa," Misha said, stopping at the corner and making sure the way was clear. "Stay low and hold on, we're going to go faster across the street."

Scarlet hunkered down slightly and opened her eyes wide when Misha moved into a slow run that was definitely faster than his walk.

Jensen kept pace with the dog, glad to see that there weren't many people out and no cars.

Jared sped up, too, Shadow held tightly in his mouth. He hated streets and felt relieved when they hit the sidewalk again.

Quin lifted his head and yelled, "Wheeeeeeee! Faster!"

Misha chuckled and kept up the light jog, now that he knew the kittens could stay on him. "We're almost there," he called back.

Jared made a frustrated snort at Quin's continued recklessness.

Quin bounced up and down on Misha's back. "Please, Misha, faster!"

"Going as fast as we're gonna, kid," Misha said, turning slightly and trotting up alongside his house.

Quin pouted and bounced a little more to urge Misha along. And then his paws slipped on Misha's fur, and he toppled off the side of the dog with a cry.

Misha stopped in his tracks, body swaying slightly. He cried out at the feeling of Scarlet's claws digging into him, but he kept himself steady.

Jensen leaped into action, throwing himself under Quin when the kitten toppled to the ground.

Quin bounced against Misha's side and then landed on Jensen with a squeak. He instantly began to cry piteously.

Jared rushed forward, set Shadow gently beside Jensen and began to inspect his orange son. He began to lick at him, searching for any injuries and trying to calm him.

Shadow began to cry in response to Quin's crying and moved to snuggle into Jensen.

Jensen curled himself around Shadow. "It's okay Champ, Quin's just scared. He landed on me. He's fine."

Jared soothed himself that Quin was uninjured and continued to try and calm him with a thorough bout of cleaning and nuzzling.

Quin slowly calmed down and pressed into Jared, still making soft noises of distress.

Shadow sniffled and looked up at Jensen. "He fell off."

"He did," Jensen said.

Misha whimpered softly. "I'm so sorry."

Scarlet looked over Misha's back. "He wasn't holding on, Papa."

Shadow moved out of Jensen's safe embrace and over to his brother. He began to clean his face, trying to soothe him, too.

Quin sniffled and rubbed his head against Shadow's. "I'm all right," he asserted, wanting to make Shadow feel better.

Jared lifted his head and smiled at Misha and Scarlet. "It's not your fault, Misha. Quin was not being safe enough. You both all right?"

"I'm fine," Misha said. "I'm glad you're okay, Quin. I don't want you to get hurt."

Scarlet settled down and huffed out a breath. "We're all going to need a break after this," she said.

Quin stood and walked over to Misha, looking downcast. "I should have been more careful," he murmured, sniffling. "I'm sorry for scaring you all."

Shadow watched Quin go and then snuggled against his father. "I can walk, papa. You should take Quin."

Misha leaned down slightly and nuzzled Quin. "It's okay. As long as you are safe. That's all that matters."

Jensen shook his head and sat down in relief. "I can carry someone if they need."

Shadow scuttled over to Jensen and looked up adoringly. "Please?"

Jared moved to retrieve Quin. "May daughter is right. We all need some rest now. If you will lead on, Misha." He dipped his head to pick up Quin by the scruff.

Jensen nodded and scooped up Shadow.

Misha nodded, pushed solidly to his feet and continued on toward his backyard. "Just over here."

Quin dangled pathetically from Jared's mouth, the very picture of kitten dejection.

Meanwhile, Shadow happily looked around as Jensen carried him, feeling just as safe as when he was with his father.

Jared hurried along next to Misha, feeling somewhat embarrassed about his son's behavior and hoping the puppy didn't come to mind his visitors.

Misha paid close attention to the kitten still on his back. When he approached his normal crawl space to get into the backyard, he stopped and lay down slowly. "Okay Scarlet, you have to get off here. If I go through with you, you'll fall."

"Thank you, Misha," Scarlet said, crouching down and then leaping of his back. She stumbled slightly, but stood up and moved over to rub against his paw.

"Are you sure your people aren't going to mind all of us trooping in with you?" Jensen asked, more than a little worried about their crew of kittens.

Shadow moved forward from where Jensen had placed him, heading for his sister. He bunted against her side and said, "You're so brave!"

Jared waited patiently with his mouthful of Quin, not wanting to put down his still quiet son yet.

"It was a lot of fun," Scarlet said. "Except when Quin fell." She purred and nuzzled him.

Misha nuzzled Shadow too before looking at Jensen. "My people are gone. They leave during the day and don't come back until the dark."

Shadow said, "Our person said they went to work. What does that mean?" He leaned against his big sister.

Quin wiggled a little, kicking his back paws to signal he wanted to be let down.

"I think that is where my people go to, but I don't know what work means," Misha said. "I just know it means they are gone a long time."

"People are weird," Shadow said. He looked around and asked, "May we see your home?"

Misha nodded. "Sure, right this way," he said, crouching down and bellying his way through the gap. "I'm not really supposed to be out of the yard."

Scarlet hurried right after Misha and then stopped short just inside the fence.

Shadow paused and looked over his shoulder at his father, waiting for him to go first.

Jared set Quin down by the fence and urged him through. He then gently herded Shadow into the yard and followed close after. He rounded up all three kittens and moved them away from the opening so Jensen could get through, too.

Jensen followed Jared into the yard and moved to stand close to Scarlet, but nearer the hole in the fence. "Thank you for giving us a place to rest, Misha."

"You are more than welcome," Misha said, turning and starting toward the house. "C'mon this way. I have a door to the inside where I have water, food and some beds."

Jared kept his kittens in a tight bunch as they headed for the house. "Your home seems very nice," he said.

"Thank you," Misha said. "I like it." He trotted over to the door and nudged it open. I'll hold it open. It's kind of hard to get through when you're small."

Jensen looked at Jared and went through the door first. He didn't go far, but moved out of the way so the others could come in.

Quin hopped in and snuggled close to Jensen, still looking sad and dejected.

Shadow struggled to get through the door, small legs pushing madly to get him inside.

Jared stepped forward and gave Shadow a nudge in, smiling as his smallest landed cleanly and moved next to Jensen. "You next, Scarlet."

"Papa," Scarlet said. "Can you put me inside?"

Jared lifted Scarlet and carefully put her inside. He followed on her heels and moved to Jensen's side, rubbing their cheeks together. He turned toward Misha, his brood at his feet.

Scarlet giggled and then went to lean against Jensen's side. The excitement of riding on Misha's back had left her sleepy.

"Okay," Misha said. "Who's hungry?" he asked, turning around and leading the group over to where his food and water dishes were. "We might have to pull some of the food out for the little ones.

Jensen leaned down and licked over the top of Scarlet's head before they all followed after Misha.

"I'm a little hungry," Shadow admitted. "And tired." He trailed the group, until Jared moved to pick him up.

Quin said, "Do you eat dog food?"

"Yup," Misha said. "I know it's not what you're used to, but I hope you like it."

Scarlet followed Jensen with a grin, bumping into him slightly when he stopped near the food. "I don't think I can reach."

Jared reached in with a paw and scooped out some kibble for his kittens. He put together three piles and placed Shadow by one, guarding him so the others didn't try to steal.

Quin looked at Misha and said, "I'm sure it will be good." He nosed at his pile and crunched tentatively into one.

Jensen grabbed some kibble for himself and a pile for Jared. He started in on his, not exactly appreciating the taste, but glad to have something he didn't have to hunt for them all.

Misha beamed at the kittens. "I'm glad that I can share. The sun is still high so we have plenty of time before my people come home."

Shadow struggled to eat his kibble and looked at Jared. "Will you help me, Papa?"

Jared smiled and said, "Of course." He leaned in to break the kibble into manageable chunks.

Quin polished off his food and eyed Shadow's.

Scarlet nibbled at her own kibble. She had more trouble than Quin, but not as much as Shadow. "Thank you, Misha, for the food," she said.

Jensen looked over at Quin. "You still hungry, Tiger?"

Quin looked at Jensen guiltily and nodded. "Yeah." He ducked his head.

Shadow worked more vigorously on the kibble. He smiled at Misha through a mouthful and said, "Thank you for sharing, Misha. You are a nice puppy."

Jensen scooped more kibble out for Quin with a smile. He nuzzled Quin's head and then went back to his own pile of kibble. "We appreciate your hospitality."

Jared noticed his smallest pull back from his food with a yawn. "More than we can say. A chance for the kittens to rest is critical right now."

"Papa, I'm tired," Scarlet said, nibbling at some of the kibble before stopping and slumping down.

Misha looked at her with fondness. "I have a bed in the other room. It's all soft, and warm, and fluffy."

Shadow asked, "May I sleep there, too?" and looked at Misha with his largest eyes.

"Of course, little one," Misha said with a grin.

Jensen looked up from his kibble. "Can they get into the bed themselves or will they need help?" he asked, shooting out a paw and pushing Quin away from his kibble.

Quin smacked back at Jensen's paw and went back to try and get more food.

"I can help them," Jared said. "You finish eating, Jensen."

"You sure?" Jensen asked, crouching like he was going to pounce on Quin.

"Papa," Scarlet whined, her exhaustion making her forget to act grown up in front of Jensen.

"Of course," Jared said and turned to nuzzle Scarlet. "Please lead on, Misha." He lifted Scarlet by the scruff to follow Misha.

Misha grinned and trotted out of the kitchen, leading the way down the hall to the living room. "There's the big pad there in the corner. I think all of you can fit on there."

Scarlet hummed softly when Jared picked her up, mouth opening in a huge yawn.

Jared followed after Misha, aware of Shadow trailing after them. He moved quickly to the pad and set Scarlet in the center. With a gentle lick to her cheek, he said, "Get some rest." He turned and hurried to collect Shadow.

Shadow had gotten to Misha's side and rubbed against him.

Quin was still darting around Jensen, trying to get more kibble.

"Quin!" Jensen called out. "Just sit still, and I'll give you some more. People would think we don't feed you ever."

Scarlet yawned big, arched her back and all but collapsed into the middle of the bed. "So soft, Misha," she purred.

Misha lay down so that Shadow could snuggle up to him. "It gets the sun too, shortly. It'll be all warm."

Quin froze and huddled to the floor. "Please, more?"

Shadow climbed off the pad and onto Misha. He curled into a tiny ball and rested his head on his paws. With a little snuffle, he slipped right to sleep.

"Shadow," Jared murmured, trying to work out how to move Shadow off Misha.

Misha turned and beamed up at Jared. "He's fine, really."

Jensen pulled more kibble out of the dish for Quin and piled it up next to his own. "There you go."

Jared smiled and said, "I'm glad." He rubbed his cheek against Misha's side. "Thank you. I'd like to eat something, if you don't mind looking after my little ones."

"Not at all, go eat. I'll be right here with them," Misha said, eyes on Scarlet, and Shadow a solid weight on his body.

Shadow made a little snore and snuggled closer to Misha.

Jared smiled and said, "Thank you. I'll be trying to bring Quin out in a moment. He's a handful, as you have already seen."

Misha nodded solemnly. "He's got great spirit.

"That's a very nice thing to say," Jared said. "I wish we had more time to stay here and get to know you. My kittens are already very fond of you."

"It'd be nice, but I'm sure you want to get to your person," Misha said. "Where are you going?"

Jensen let out a soft huff. "Quin, are you even still hungry? Stop playing with my food."

Quin batted around a piece of kibble and looked up at Jensen with a hurt expression. He scooped it into his mouth and chewed defiantly.

"Tiger, you need to rest. You should finish eating and get some sleep," Jensen said, eating a few bites. "We'll have to be back on the road shortly."

"New York," Jared said, curling a tail around his paws as he sat. "Jensen is escorting us. He's been invaluable to us."

Quin huffed at Jensen and said, "You're just like papa, treating me like I was a newborn."

"I don't think you're a newborn, but Quin, you have to understand that we have to think of Scarlet and Shadow too," Jensen said. "We depend on you being independent and acting like a big cat so that we don't have to worry. And then you do things like fall off Misha and scare the wits out of us."

Quin's little face wobbled at the hard words. He arched his back and hissed at Jensen, before taking off in the direction Jared and his siblings had gone.

Jared turned as Quin approached and stood, moving quickly toward his obviously distressed son. When Quin pressed his face into Jared's side and began to wail softly, he responded by licking him all over, searching for some sign of what made Quin unhappy.

Jensen sighed and settled down to his kibble, knowing that Jared would be far better at dealing with Quin than he was.

Jared looked down at Quin and asked, "What's wrong, Quin?"

Quin looked up with big, hurt eyes. "Jensen was mean to me. He said I was bad."

Jared licked over Quin's nose and said, "I'm sure that's not what he meant, Quin. But I'll talk to him, all right?"

"Yes, Papa," Quin said. "I'll go take my nap." He trailed over to the pad and heaved himself on, moving to a distant corner.

Scarlet murmured in her sleep, rolling over and exposing her belly before settling again.

Jensen finished his kibble and moved over to the water dish to get a good drink.

Jared trailed into the kitchen and looked at Jensen. "All well here?"

"Yeah, sorry that I upset Quin," Jensen said with a sigh.

"You scolded him?" Jared asked softly, moving over to his pile of kibble.

"I didn't mean to, but I guess I did," Jensen said, sitting down while Jared ate. "He accused us of treating him like a newborn, and I pointed out that we rely on him to act like a big cat, but when he's acting out it puts all of us in a bad spot."

"Well, you're not wrong," Jared said with a sigh. "He was very upset. You're a hero in his eyes, so being scolded by you is hard."

"He scared the life out of me, Jared," Jensen said, voice shaking. "He fell, and I thought for certain that I wasn't going to get there in time."

Jared instantly moved to Jensen's side, rubbing against him and purring. "I never had a doubt. I was scared, but knew you'd get there in time. And so you did." He cleaned Jensen's ears, a technique he used to calm his kittens down.

Jensen leaned into Jared's side, eyes closing and a tentative purring starting up. "I don't know how you live every day with loving them so much. Aren't you scared something'll happen to them?"

"Of course. It's part of being a father," Jared said. "But they're worth all of the troubles." He continued to lick Jensen's ears and moved to his cheek and nose.

"I'll apologize to him when he wakes up," Jensen offered.

"You don't have to apologize for acting like an adult," Jared said. "Just understand that it's hard to be scolded by your idol. Bad enough by your father."

Jensen nodded and sighed. "I just don't want him feeling bad."

Jared rubbed their cheeks together and rumbled even deeper in his chest. "Don't tear yourself up over it, Jen. He'll get over it."

Leaning into Jared, Jensen rumbled softly and turned to lick over Jared's cheek and nose. "You need to eat, Papa kitty," he said softly.

Jared chuckled and said, "Yes. I need a nap, too. And so do you. Before Misha's people get home."

"Yes, we all do. Is it okay if I curl up with them?" Jensen asked.

"Hey, Uncle Jensen, you don't have to ask," Jared said. He rubbed their noses together.

Jensen nodded, rubbing against Jared's nose. "Okay, get some food and water and come join us."

"Sleep well, Jen," Jared said. "My advice...give an extra nuzzle to Quin."

"I will," Jensen said, licking twice over Jared's nose before leaving him to his food and heading in to curl up on the bed around Quin.

Quin stirred as Jensen lay beside him. He lifted his head and squeaked softly at Jensen, "I don't want to be a bad kitty."

Jensen nuzzled at Quin's face. "You're not a bad kitty, Tiger," he said, licking at the fur under one of Quin's eyes. "I was just so scared because I love you very much, Quin."

Quin sniffled and rubbed his head against Jensen's side. "I love you, too, Uncle Jensen."

"Go to sleep, Quin," Jensen said, licking over his head and wrapping a paw over him.

"Yes, Uncle Jensen," Quin said and snuggled in closer.

~~

Jared wandered in a few moments later and smiled at the sight of his kittens and Jensen all curled together with Misha. He walked up to the puppy and said, "This means a lot to me. More than I can say."

Misha smiled at Jared. "I'm happy to help."

"How long do we have before your people get home?" Jared asked. He looked at where Shadow slept peacefully on Misha's back.

"They don't come home until after dark," Misha said. "I'll make sure to wake you before dark."

Jared sighed a little and smiled. "Do you know somewhere we might be able to go after dark?"

"You can stay in the yard," Misha offered. "I have a house out there where I rest sometimes. I'll keep you safe."

Jared put a paw on Misha's chest and licked his cheek. "Thank you. A whole day of rest will do my kittens so much good. We've been on the road for over a week now."

MIsha grinned and nodded, nuzzling Jared as gently as possible. "Get some rest. You look like you could use it too."

"A papa's work is never done," Jared agree wearily. "May I curl up next to you?"

"Of course," Misha said.

"The pillow is a little crowded. Quin and Jensen are all stretched out together." Jared curled up next to Misha.

"It's not really meant for so many of us," Misha teased gently.

"Well, they'll have to get you a bigger pillow someday," Jared said. "You're going to be a giant someday."

Misha laughed. "It's my second pillow already. I've been growing fast."

"I bet. Look at your paws." Jared placed his small paw on one of Misha's massive ones.

Nodding, Misha nudged Jared. "That's what my people say."

"You're a lucky pooch to have such good people," Jared said. "And we're very glad to have met you...even if it was because Quin was being bad again."

"Quin is a good kitten," Misha said. "He didn't know I was nice."

"He was wandering around without supervision," Jared said. "Someday, he's going to find a mean dog...or another skunk."

Misha chuckled. "You're right. Someday that will happen, but maybe not until he's a bit bigger."

"He's going to be a ripsnorter when he grows up, and Scarlet will be a proud princess," Jared said. He looked over the top of Misha's back at little Shadow. "Shadow will always be gentle, I think."

"He is definitely a little delicate," Misha said. "Was he your smallest?"

"He was stillborn," Jared murmured. "My person saved him." He sniffled slightly and curled back up next to Misha. "The other two kittens and their mother didn't survive."

Misha made a sad noise, nuzzling Jared and letting him curl up close. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jared touched their noses and said, "Thank you. It makes me especially protective of them."

"I can only imagine," Misha said. "They are all good little kittens."

"And now they have an Uncle Jensen and a Dogfather Misha to watch after them, too," Jared said.

"You have lots of us wanting to watch over them," Misha said.

"You don't have any friends we could stay with along the way?" Jared asked with a teasing air.

Misha shook his head. "I wish I did," he said. "But I don't know where any of my friends went."

"We'll always be your friends," Jared said, "and I'll find a way to let you know when we get home."

"I'd appreciate that," Misha said, nuzzling Jared. "Thank you."

"Of course," Jared said. "Now, we both need sleep."

Misha nodded, putting his head down on his paws and closing his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared made a sharp noise and said, "Everyone in tight formation and stay on the sidewalk. Cars are dangerous." He pressed them all tighter together, urging Shadow to a little more speed.

Jensen led the way, ducking and weaving into and out of the spaces he knew they could fit in. "They're not too far away now," he said, looking over his shoulder to make sure everyone was still moving along.

Shadow stumbled with a little squeak, and Jared lifted him easily by the scruff. He nodded at Jensen, even as he prodded Quin back into line and pushed Scarlet ahead a little.

"Come on, Quin," Jensen said. "Like we talked about before. We need you to help now." His words were gentle, but voice firm.

Quin's ears flattened, but he fell back into step. His head dropped an inch.

Jared gently touched Quin's side with a paw to let him know all was well. He appreciated that Shadow curled tight and safe in his mouth.

"Papa, this is so exciting," Scarlet said, trotting along behind Jensen and looking over at Jared.

Jensen chuckled. "It is exciting and soon you'll meet a couple of good tomcats."

Shadow said, "It's scary, too."

Jared made a reassuring noise through a mouthful of fur.

Quin just plodded along, eyes now on the sidewalk.

"What's your favorite part so far, Quin?" Jensen asked.

Jared gently prodded Quin when he stayed silent. Shadow giggled when it made him swing in a gentle arc.

Quin said, "Lots of new things."

Jensen looked over at Quin. "How about I take you out exploring once we get where we're going?"

Quin's head lifted back up to look at Jensen with big, hopeful eyes. "Oh! May I? May I, Papa?" he asked, looking back at Jared. At Jared's little nod, which made Shadow giggle again, he answered, "Yes, please!"

"Sounds good then," Jensen said. "Now, let's make sure we get there safely."

"Yes, Uncle Jensen," Quin said.

"Maybe Scarlet would like to go, too," Shadow said mischievously.

Scarlet squeaked out a happy noise and pranced in place for a second. "Yes, yes, please!"

Jensen chuckled. "I'll take you another time, Scarlet. This one time it'll just be for me and Quin."

Quin puffed up with pride and shot a nasty glance at Shadow and Scarlet.

Jared gently bopped Quin in the butt with his paw.

Shadow said softly, "Sorry, Scarlet."

Pouting, Scarlet turned away from everyone, though she continued to walk along. "That's fine Shadow," she said, "I'll go alone with Uncle Jensen another time."

"You're mean, Quin," Shadow said. He lowered his head, tightened his legs and hung quietly again.

Jensen sighed. "I think it's important that you all get alone time with me," he said. "That way everyone is happy."

"What will we do?" Shadow asked softly. "I'm not very brave."

"Anything you want, Shadow," Jensen said. "It'll be your time with me."

"I shall have to think," Shadow said. "What do you want to do, Scarlet?"

Scarlet shrugged, turning back to look at Shadow. "I don't know."

Jensen smiled at them both and led them around a corner and into an alley. "You don't have to decide right away."

Shadow tucked even closer into himself and shut his eyes, feeling smaller than ever. He sniffled and rubbed a small paw over his face.

Quin glanced back at Shadow and deflated a little. He fell back to rub his head against Shadow's dangling paws, lifting himself on his back legs to do so.

Scarlet caught up with Jensen, trotting close alongside him. "Who are we going to stay with?" she asked.

"My friends, Christian and Steve," Jensen said. "They should have been here about a month now and they've always pestered me to visit them. It'll be quite the surprise."

Shadow kicked his feet lightly at Quin, playful. "What kind of tomcats are they?" he asked Jensen.

"Are they big, tough toms?" Quin asked, darting back into place in the group.

"They're a lot like me," Jensen said. "Able to take care of themselves, but not out looking for a fight."

"Have you had to fight before, Uncle Jensen?" Quin asked. "Tell us a story!"

Jensen chuckled. "I'll tell you a story later tonight, Quin, once we've gotten there and settled in, okay? I'm sure that Steve and Christian will have plenty to tell you about our adventures."

Scarlet moved back alongside Jared and Shadow for a minute, a bit nervous about being so close to the front when she didn't know where they were going or what might be coming at them.

Jared looked down at Scarlet and then at Quin, before glancing around to check for dangers.

"Aww, all right," Quin said. "But I wish you would tell one now."

"I would, but I have to pay attention," Jensen said. "Last thing I want is to get us all lost." He turned at the end of the alley, ducking through a fence and waiting for Jared to follow the kittens through.

Jared's ears pricked up at the sound of caterwauling ahead of them, a low, not unpleasant sound. It raised and lowered in a definite pattern, not a cat declaring territory or preparing for a fight, but caterwauling for the sake of it.

"What's that?" Quin asked, his own ears focused on the noise, too.

"Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat," the words with the noise went.

Jensen grinned hugely. "That would be Steve and Chris," he said, speeding up slightly, though keeping an eye on Quin and Scarlet to make sure they didn't fall behind any.

Scarlet trotted between Jared and Jensen, eyes huge at the sounds coming from up ahead.

Chris was bopping around on a fence, drawling in his distinctive tone, "Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat who knows where it’s at."

Quin sped up to keep in step with Jensen and then came to a dead halt to stare at the two cats dancing and yowling on a fence. "Wow, so cool!"

Jared set Shadow down at his feet and asked, "Are these your friends, Jensen?"

Scarlet eyed the cats on the fence and promptly sat down, staring.

"Yeah, they sure are," Jensen said to Jared with a huge grin. He lifted his head back and yowled in time with them before leaping up onto the fence directly in Christian's path.

Christian interrupted his lyric to mewl at Jensen, "Hey, cowboy. Sing with us!" He picked back up the song. "Everybody's pickin' up that feline beat, 'cause everyone else is obsolete."

Shadow squeaked softly and said, "I like the song." He danced a little in place beneath the protection of his father.

"I want to join them!" Quin said and trotted toward the fence.

"Quin, stay here!" Jared said, making the kitten freeze and then slink back.

Jensen matched Christian on the song, singing and dancing along the top of the fence with him. He tossed happy looks down to Jared and the kittens between lines.

Scarlet started to dance, the longer she felt comfortable standing there with Jared and her brothers.

"Cool hairballs, Jenny," Chris said as they reached the end of their song. He offered his left paw for a paw slap. "Gimme some paw."

"Hey Christian!" Jensen said, slapping his paw. "How've you guys been?" He leaned around and waved at Steve.

Shadow made as loud a noise as he could in approval of the song. "You guys are awesome!" he called.

"Yes, you are!" Quin said, looking up at them with big eyes.

"We're lowdown, Jenny," Chris said. "Breezing along and rocking the city." He looked down at the kittens and fancy-looking tom below them. "Who ya travelin' with?"

Jensen jumped back down with a grin. "This guy is Quin," he said knock Quin slightly sideways. "This little guy is Shadow," he added, nudging Shadow forward so that he could pull Scarlet against him. "And this pretty little girl is Scarlet."

Scarlet giggled and ducked her head against Jensen's side, looking up at the other cats with one eye.

"And this guy over here is their papa, Jared," Jensen ended the introductions. "They're trying to get home, so I've been helping them find their way."

Jared lifted a paw and said, "Nice to meet you, Chris and Steve. Jensen's been telling us all about you."

Shadow darted right back under Jared's legs and peered out. "Hello," he said shyly.

Quin headed for the fence again. "Hello! I'm Quin! Can I sing with you?"

Chris leaped down gracefully and nudged Quin with his nose. "Hey, little kitty. Sure you can sing with us!"

Scarlet turned, leaning completely against Jensen, but staring at Christian. "Me too?" she asked.

Christian sidled over to Scarlet, charm oozing through his fur. "Of course, little darlin'," he purred. "We could use some class."

Shadow blinked out at the other tomcat and then pressed his head against Jared's right front leg.

Jared said, "Quin, Scarlet, remember your manners, please. Thank you for being kind to my kittens, Christian." He looked to Jensen. "We could use some rest and food, please."

"Papa," Scarlet whined, still staring at Christian. "I want to sing."

Jensen chuckled at the kittens. "We're going to spend a couple of days here with Steve and Chris, kittens. You'll have time to sing with them." He turned to his friends. "You guys got enough room for us? Or know of a place we can settle in for a bit? They've been on the road awhile."

Christian said, "For you and your friends, Jenny, you know we do. Hey, Steve, we're having company. Better tell all the gang to be on their best!"

Steve laughed and nodded. "I'll let 'em know," he drawled, hopping down the other side of the fence and out of sight.

"Thanks, man," Jensen said. "It's time we all had some dinner and a rest."

Shadow looked out from under Jared and then emerged slowly, moving toward him. "Hello," he said shyly. "I don't sing very well, so I don't think I should sing with you. But your singing is good."

Christian stared at the tiny ball of black fur and said, "Aw, lil' dude, we want to hear your pipes. Bet you got good ones." He gestured to Jensen. "Let's take your friends to get some food and rest."

"Thanks, Christian," Jensen said. "Scarlet and Quin, you follow Christian, okay?" he asked, moving to Jared's side. "Let me take Shadow for now."

Jared rubbed into Jensen and said, "Thank you. I'll keep an eye on the other two. Shadow, be good for Jensen."

"Yes, Papa," Shadow said and walked over to Jensen, rubbing against his front legs.

"Hey Champ," Jensen said, leaning down to rub his cheek against Shadow. "Let's get going." Jensen bent down and grabbed Shadow by the scruff of his neck, trailing after Jared and the rest of his brood.

Scarlet raced to keep up with Christian, voice panting softly. "Do you sing all the time? Because you're really good at it."

Christian bowed his head and said, "Much as I can, little lady. Steve and I love the smooth tunes. We croon and croon."

Quin snorted and said, "Scarlet thinks you're cute. I can tell."

"Quin!" Scarlet hissed at her brother, swiping at him before trotting forward with her head held up. "Jensen never told us you sing."

Chris smiled at the kitten. "Well, honey, Jensen doesn't like to tell how good he can sing, neither."

"Scarlet's gotta cruuush," Quin sing-songed.

Jared said, "Quin, hush. You be a good boy."

Scarlet turned and looked at Quin, "Quin!" she cried, running to Jared and burying her face in her papa's chest.

Jared stopped and leaned down to comfort his little girl. "Quin, you apologize to your sister!"

Quin slumped and pouted, but crept over to say, "Sorry, Scarlet."

Scarlet turned her head and looked at Quin. "Why are you teasing me?" she sniffled.

"You hog everybody's attention!" Quin said. "First Jensen and now Chris. Always has to be about you!"

At Quin's shout, Scarlet burst into tears and sobbed against Jared's side.

"Quin!" Jared roared and bopped Quin in the nose. Instantly, the kitten began to cry. And then Shadow began to cry in response to Quin crying.

Jensen eyed Chris over Shadow's neck, trying to get him to lead them to the shelter.

Jared stood amongst his crying kittens and felt the weight of fatherhood like an anvil on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and said, "Quin, you follow after Chris and stay close." He glanced over his shoulder at Jensen. "Are you all right?"

Jensen nodded gently, expressing his sympathy to Jared through his eyes.

Jared lifted Scarlet gently by the scruff and nodded at Chris. He felt deep relief when the other tom tipped him a wink and wordlessly moved to lead them on. He kept Quin firmly in line in front of him, herding the still blubbering kitten forward.

"Everybody is fighting!" Shadow cried. "I want to be home! I'm scared."

Steve opened his mouth to make a joke about them taking forever to get to their pad when he realized everything had gone pear shaped since he'd left them behind. "Hey, c'mon in. We've got some space in the back for the kittens."

Jensen flashed a relieved look toward Steve and followed him back, with Shadow still crying in his mouth.

Scarlet settled down into sniffles and whimpers instead of cries, but her whole body remained curled up miserably.

Quin trailed after the toms, tears still leaking down his whiskers from his father's bop to the nose and scolding. Everything was unfair. He always got punished cause Scarlet was a brat!

Jared followed to a cleared space in the back, where there was a set of beds filled with soft, warm bedding. One was small, just right for a few kittens, while the other was larger, good for a pair of adults. He gently set Scarlet into the bedding and licked her all over, trying to calm and soothe her. He looked at Jensen and hoped he'd do the same for Shadow.

Shadow was still a quivering, crying ball, though his noises were tiny now.

Jensen brought Shadow over to the pillow, setting him down against Scarlet's side and nuzzling him. He licked over his fur, trying his best to soothe the kitten. "You can relax here with Scarlet. We'll have some food for you when you wake up."

Shadow looked up at Jensen and sniffled, before licking at his face. "I want to go home, Jensen. It's scary out here. Why were they fighting?"

"The fighting is pretty normal, Shadow," Jensen said, nuzzling behind his ear. "Quin was teasing Scarlet and it upset her."

Scarlet nuzzled at Jared, breath shuddering out while she let Jared soothe her."I don't like being teased, Papa," she whispered.

"Of course you don't like being teased," Jared soothed Scarlet. "Nobody does." He licked her nose and then cheeks. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Quin and Scarlet fight sometimes," Shadow said with another sniffle. "I'm sorry for crying. I don't mean to be a baby." His ears drooped.

Scarlet nodded, licking Jared's cheek. "Yes, thank you, Papa."

Jensen nuzzled Shadow's head. "You're not a baby, Shadow," he said, licking at one ear. "It's okay to cry when things get scary...why don't you get some rest?"

Shadow looked at Scarlet and Jared and then down at Quin. He turned back to Jensen. "Want everyone here."

"Quin, why don't you get up here," Jensen said, nuzzling a small spot near Shadow. "You can curl up with Shadow and protect him, okay?"

Scarlet, still upset, was just as happy to have Quin on the other side of Shadow and away from herself while they napped.

Quin sniffled and said, "Yes, Uncle Jensen." He climbed into the bed and curled next to Shadow. He began to lick at Shadow's face and murmured, "Sorry for making you cry, little brother."

"You should say sorry to Scarlet, too," Shadow said softly, even as he lifted his head to lick at Quin.

Quin said, "Sorry, Scarlet," in a miniscule voice.

"I don't like being teased, Quin," Scarlet said in a tiny voice. "Please don't tease me."

Jensen nudged Quin closer to both Shadow and Scarlet. "Get some rest kittens; you need it."

Quin curled around Shadow, protecting and keeping him warm the best he could. "Yes, Uncle Jensen."

Jared moved to lick and nuzzle his other two kittens. "Sleep well, Shadow. Quin." He licked over the soft tear tracks on both of their faces. "I love you both, all right?"

"Yes, Papa," they both squeaked in unison.

Jensen backed away from the kittens and headed back toward the front where Chris and Steve were hanging out. "Thanks guys, we really appreciate this."

Chris nudged his friend. "Big responsibility you've taken on there, Jenny. We're glad to help you, dude."

Jared watched as his kittens snuggled closer and all fell asleep, a pile of tiny fur.

"You have no idea," Jensen said, eyes wide. "I couldn't leave them all alone out there when they needed to get to New York."

Chris said, "Dad there looks pretty nice, too." He made a little purring noise and nudged Jensen with a paw.

"Chris!" Jensen said, hushing his friend and turning to make sure Jared hadn't heard. "Stop that...he's got to watch out for his kittens...he lost their mother."

Steve sighed and rubbed his cheek against Jensen's. "We just want you happy, Jen. You seem to be pretty happy with this crew."

"Exactly," Chris said with a nod. "And if mom is gone, daddy there could use another daddy." He pushed at Jensen again with his paw.

Jared leaned in to soothe Shadow in his sleep and then moved to the other toms. "Sorry about all of that. The joys of fatherhood." He smiled tiredly.

Jensen turned a besotted smile on Jared. "It's okay; they've been such troopers, Jared," he said. "I'm impressed they made it this far before melting down."

Steve leaned against the wall and watched Jensen interact with Jared. "I'm sure the little ones will sleep quite a long time, how about we get some dinner? We can show you where a restaurant usually tosses out some good grub."

Jared rubbed his eyes with a paw and said, "That sounds fine, but I can't leave them alone. Will you stay with them, Jensen? And thank you all for being so understanding."

"You want to stay and rest with them?" Jensen offered, crossing to Jared's side and nudging his nose into Jared's cheek. "I can get us all dinner."

Jared turned his head into the touch and rubbed against Jensen. "You need the rest as much as I do. You've done most of the food gathering. I can get the food tonight."

Chris lightly smacked Steve. "Dude, we can get the food for y'all. We'll tell a few of the girls that there are kittens, and they'll want to bring food and croon all over them, too."

Jensen leaned against Jared. "Yeah?" he asked his friends. "That'd be really helpful, actually. Shadow, especially freaks out if Jared's not around."

Steve grins at Chris, nodding along. "Yeah, of course. The gals'll all be over to see the kittens we're sheltering."

Chris did a full body wiggle at the thought of all the girls. "Heck, yeah! We're glad to do it for y'all. In fact, let's go, Steve!" He bounced in excitement.

Jared hid a smile against Jensen's side.

"Right behind you!" Steve called out, pushing Christian out the front of their lodgings.

Jensen snorted out a laugh. "I guess we can be happy that we gave them an excuse to hit on the ladies."

Jared blew out a long, weary breath. "Any idea how long they'll be?"

"I'd like to say they'll be right back, but I think we've got a bit before they return," Jensen said with a weary chuckle. "We should probably get some rest."

"I'm all right with that," Jared said. "When all three of my little ones began to cry, it took me a lot of effort not to cry with them."

Jensen nuzzled Jared's cheek. "I'm sure. It's not easy to listen to your babies crying. I'm just glad we were able to get them all settled."

"They are all very tired. Do you think we can stay here a couple of days, maybe? I know that's a lot to ask of your friends, but the kittens can use the rest." Jared turned to lick at Jensen's cheek.

"Yeah, of course we can," Jensen said, closing his eyes and leaning into Jared. "I was going to suggest it. We need to find your person and figure out how to get you safely home again. I don't want to deliver you back into that mean man's arms."

"Yeah," Jared said with another sigh. "Want to sleep on it with me?"

Jensen nodded, rubbing their cheeks together. "Yeah, sounds like a great idea."

Jared stood and headed for their bed. He took a quick peek at his babies, nuzzling each one. He then leaped inside the larger bed and moved to find a cozy spot, facing his kittens and leaving room for Jensen. "Lie down with me."

"You sure?" Jensen asked, watching Jared check on his brood before he climbed more carefully into the larger cushion. He pushed at the material before settling near, but not touching Jared.

Jared inched over to cuddle up to Jensen, purring a little at the contact. "Of course. We should both get some sleep."

Jensen yawned hugely, setting his chin on Jared's shoulder. "Yeah, feeling pretty tired."

"Sleep well, Jen," Jared said, turning to lick his face affectionately and then putting his own head down.

"You too, Jared," Jensen said. "Something tells me it'll be a long evening when those two get back."

"And then we'll be swarmed by females," Jared murmured, half-asleep. "Scarlet will be overjoyed."

Jensen sighed. "So will Chris and Steve," Jensen agreed. And you, he thought, unsure why the idea made him sad.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared popped his head over the sea of furry bodies all around him, trying to find his kittens. Well, other than Shadow, who was tucked between all four of Jared's feet, trying to avoid the cooing, purring females around them. He spied Quin in a corner, playing happily with a couple of slightly older cats and being watched over by four elder females. In another area, Scarlet was wrapped up with about six pretty females, all of them cooing in time. Chris and Steve were on hand, too, charming those femmes not engrossed with the kittens...or Jared.

Jensen trotted happily toward Chris and Steve's abode, humming a little to himself the way he always did when he spent enough time in their presence. He'd been fairly successful in locating Jared's person, though he was still concerned about the man who'd dumped his friends off so far away from home. Ducking into the abode, Jensen stopped short at the chaos of cats, mostly female, taking up their space.

Jared curled a paw around his smallest, trying to help him hide from the mass of chattering fur around them. He smiled and nodded at one female, made an inane response to the question of another, protected his side from the playful swipe of a third and wondered if there was some graceful way to turn tail, snag Shadow and flee for their lives.

Trying to be heard above the cacophony was fruitless, so Jensen picked his way through the throng of queens, fending off a few advances of his own while he attempted to get to Jared's side.

Jared saw Jensen over the backs of the other cats and tried to signal for help. He waved his tail frantically, about the only part of him that he could safely move. He heard Shadow squeak and glanced down to be sure he was still all right. Tiny green eyes blinked back at him, nerves clear. "Shhh. You're safe with me."

"Excuse me," Jensen said to several of the queens standing in his way, stopping when Christian laid a paw on his chest. "What?" Jensen snapped, eyes still trained on the misery on Jared's face.

Christian stepped back, sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "Easy there, cowboy. What's the rush?"

Jensen nodded in Jared's direction. "Jared...he looks miserable," Jensen said, flicking a glance at Christian. "Who are all these cats?"

Christian looked over his shoulder and nodded. "He kinda does. These amazing girls helped bring food back for the kittens. They wanted to meet them and papa over there. There's nothing like a tom willing to provide and watch after his family to make all the girls tingle."

Rolling his eyes, Jensen fought against the churning in his gut. He didn't like the idea of the females chasing after Jared, though he knew that Jared would likely find someone else again. "I can see Quin and Scarlet, but where's Shadow? This is too much for him to have to deal with."

"Uh," Christian said, feeling a dollop of worry for having left the tiny kitten to fend for himself.

Jensen nudged Christian good naturedly, knowing that he was unused to dealing with kittens. "C'mon, help me get through to Jared."

Christian looked over the queens and made a little throaty noise. "Ask me something hard." He stood and began to prowl, waving his tail. With a lot of charm and some subtle body moves, he made a path for Jensen.

Breathing easier, Jensen followed in Christian's wake and sidled up to Jared. "Hey," Jensen said. "You doing okay?"

Jared turned instantly into Jensen, purring deeply. "Thank goodness you're here! Shadow and I need a rescue." He indicated the little one quaking under him.

"Oh Champ!" Jensen said, immediately crouching down and purring at the shaking kitten. He rubbed his face over Shadow's, rumbling softly to calm him down. "I'll get you out of here." Standing up, Jensen rolled his eyes at the way Christian was now occupied by several of the queens. He looked to Jared. "Are there more cats in the sleeping area?"

Shadow rubbed against Jensen, his own purr emerging with a little tremble. "Thank you, Uncle Jensen."

"I don't think so," Jared said. "It's been hard to tell. I was surrounded almost immediately." He shot a tentative smile at one of the still lingering cats. "But what about my other kittens?" He stood on his hind legs to locate them.

"They seem to be eating up the attention," Jensen said. "Scarlet was just preening at the girls when I first walked in. I've got Shadow...I'll get him to his bed." Ducking his head down, Jensen scooped Shadow up by the scruff and immediately started wending his way through the crowd.

Shadow purred as Jensen rescued him, tucking himself into a small ball.

Jared said, "Thank you," and began madly weaving through the crowd, feeling somewhat rude, to get to Scarlet. "Scarlet, how are you doing?"

Scarlet giggled and stood up, stretching and preening for her papa the way the girl cats had told her to do. "I'm having so much fun, Papa. I really like all these ladies." She purred and rubbed her face on his chest. "You should stay with us and talk to them."

Jared ducked his head to lick at her ears. "I'm glad you're having fun, Scarlet," he said. He glanced up at the simpering females and said politely, "Thank you for watching my daughter." He winced at a chorus of coos and awws and giggles. "Do you mind if she stays for awhile longer?" A delighted squeal. "Well, thank you." He looked down at Scarlet. "Be good for me, please."

Scarlet wriggled and preened. "Of course I'll be good, Papa."

Jensen kept going, moving quickly and ducking through the crowd before he made it to safety, looking around in relief that none of the gathering had migrated into the beds. Jumping up onto the pillow, Jensen placed Shadow down toward the back and curled up with him. "How're you doing?"

Shadow snuggled into Jensen's fur and stretched out his neck to nuzzle at him. "I'm much better now. Thank you."

"Good," Jensen whispered, curling around Shadow and grooming him gently. "You looked pretty freaked out. Did you not like any of the girls who were talking to your papa?"

"There were too many of them," Shadow said. "And they were crowding everywhere! I would have been crushed." He shivered and pressed even closer to Jensen. "You and papa make me safe."

"Good girl, Scarlet," Jared said and gently nudged her. "Make sure to call if you need anything." He moved to talk to Quin.

"I will," Scarlet said with a flick of her tail before going to back to asking the girls how she could get Christian or Jensen to pay more attention to her.

Jensen tried to curl ever further around Shadow. "I promise that we'll always keep you safe, Champ."

Jared tracked down Quin, who was racing around with some other young cats. He finally corralled the kitten, who squeaked in protest. "Quin, I just want to make sure that you're safe and being good."

Quin shrunk a little, but looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "Please, Papa, may I stay and play? I'm having so much fun!"

"All right, but make sure you behave. I'll be at the bed with Jensen and Shadow."

"Yes, Papa," Quin said and then was off again.

Jared shook his head and trotted to the bed. He jumped up and lay down with a contented sigh. Reaching out, he licked first Shadow's nose and then Jensen's. "Thank goodness for some quiet."

Jensen chuckled. "You were quite popular with the ladies out there," he teased, though his gut still churned at the thought.

"Argh." Jared deflated with a groan and turned to nuzzle and then clean Shadow.

Shadow relaxed under the thorough cleaning, rolling happily around.

"I read Chris a bit of the riot act for not getting Shadow to a quiet, safe place," Jensen said, cleaning Shadow's other side. "It's how I got him to help me get to you."

"He was a wizard at that," Jared said, peering over the edge of the bed at the group. "I never was much good with females." He put his head back down to continue cleaning Shadow.

Shadow giggled at the feel of two gentle tongues. He wiggled his tiny paws in the air, reaching for Jensen and then Jared in turn. "Tickling!"

Jensen chuckled. "It tickles, does it?" he teased, nosing at Shadow's paws and licking over and between the pads.

Shadow kneaded as Jensen cleaned his toes. "Your tongues are all scratchy."

Jared lifted his head and smiled as Jensen played with Shadow. "Thank you for the rescue, Sit Catahad. I thought I was going to have to make a break for it."

"I could never leave you in the horrible clutches," Jensen teased right back, licking over Shadow's front paws before moving to his hind paws.

"Prefer to be with you anytime," Jared said, bumping their cheeks together.

Shadow yawned, feet still in the air, and stretched out a little more.

Jensen felt the pleasure rumbling in his belly. He turned and smiled at Jared, nuzzling Shadow between them before he licked at Jared's cheek and mouth.

Jared purred in response and lifted his head to let Jensen lick more of his cheek and neck. "Shadow passed out already. Poor little guy."

"He was pretty freaked out," Jensen said, closing his eyes and purring loudly. "How're Quin and Scarlet?"

"They are both in heaven," Jared said. "Scarlet is basking in the attention of the other girls. I think that may be good for her. I do worry sometimes about her needing a female friend. And Quin is burning off all the calories he ate, running around."

Jensen chuckled. "Sounds like they'll both crash out pretty hard when bedtime comes," he said, turning to nuzzles under Jared's chin. He breathed in Jared's scent and then licked at the soft fur along his jaw and under his chin.

Jared rumbled deep under his breath, eyes closing in contentment. He lifted his chin higher, enjoying the rough tongue. "That feels nice."

"I'm glad," Jensen said, licking further down Jared's throat to his chest.

Jared rolled on his back and stretched his front paws toward Jensen, whole body rumbling with satisfied purrs. "Been a long time since someone groomed me."

"You don't mind?" Jensen asked, shifting slightly so that he could continue to groom Jared's throat and chest.

"Mind?" Jared asked, sounding slightly dazed. "How could I?"

Jensen purred softly, creeping along slowly, moving down to groom over Jared's chest and then along one of his front paws.

Jared spread his toes so Jensen could go between, if he desired. He pressed his other paw to Jensen's side and kneaded.

Rumbling even louder, Jensen cleaned between each of Jared's toes before nibbling at the fur in Jared's pads. He was incredibly thorough, as thorough as he'd be on himself.

Jared laughed softly at the way Jensen tugged at the fur between his toes. He looked at him through slitted eyes and murmured, "Made me so comfortable, I nearly forgot to ask what came of your searching."

"Hmmm?" Jensen mumbled, looking up Jared before moving to his other front paw and cleaning it just as thoroughly.

"You forgot, too," Jared said and moved his paw to let Jensen have an easier time. He pressed it into his mouth and nose teasingly.

Jensen chuckled, wrinkling his nose to tease at Jared's paw. "Oh, right! I found your home," he said. "I think I saw your person, but I know I saw the man who dumped you in my neighborhood."

Jared stiffened again at the mention of the man who had tried to hurt his kittens. "What do we do about him?"

"I don't know," Jensen admitted. "We need to find a way to get you back to your person when he's not around...and a way to tell her that he's the reason you've been missing."

"You and I could attack him," Jared said, rolling back on his stomach and sitting up. "Go for the delicate bits."

Jensen nodded. "I'm worried what your person will think of me, though," he said. "It's not like she knows how I am. She might think I provoked it."

Jared licked Jensen's face and up to his ears. "She'll love you, as soon as she sees you with us."

"I hope so," Jensen said. "I really hope so."

Jared began to move down Jensen's neck and shoulders, working between the blades. "Don't worry, Jen. My kittens love you. And I love you. So, our person will love you, too."

Jensen hummed softly, turning his head so that Jared could easily each him. "I just want to know that you're home and you're all safe, regardless."

"Won't be home without you now," Jared said. He found a small knot and gently cleared it away, tugging at Jensen's black fur.

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, hopeful.

Jared placed both paws on Jensen's side and kneaded gently. He continued the gentle cleaning, returning the favor. "Yes, I mean it."

"I'm glad. I can't imagine going back to life without you and the kittens in it," Jensen admitted.

"Will you be happy living in one place?" Jared asked, laying his head to rest on Jensen's back.

Jensen purred softly. "I don't know," he admitted. "I've never tried it before. Then again, I never had kittens around before, and I’ve gotten pretty used to them."

Jared looked at Shadow lying between them and said, "You sure did. He loves you best of all."

"He's come along way from not liking me at first," Jensen grinned.

"Strangers scare him," Jared said. He sighed softly. "Everything scares him. I think that may be my fault..."

Jensen made an inquisitive noise, shifting and looking up at Jared. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause I overprotect," Jared said. "I've worried about him since he finally took out his first breath. The tiniest lump of fur in the palm of my person's hand. So still."

"Yeah, but that is to be expected, I think," Jensen said. "He almost didn't make it."

"I don't want him to be scared all his life," Jared said and licked Shadow's face gently, making him shift in his sleep.

Jensen nodded. "I don't think he will be. I think once you get home again, and he's settled that he'll grow out of it."

"I hope so," Jared said. "I want him to lead a full life."

"With you as his papa, I have no doubt he will," Jensen said softly, purring at Jared.

Jared touched their noses together, both purring. "We are the most neutered toms ever," he declared.

Jensen laughed. "I kinda don't care. Your kits have won me over."

"They do that to a cat," Jared said, face and eyes soft. "I guess a lot of male cats leave all the kitten rearing to the mother, but I would have wanted to be part of their lives even if Jess had survived."

"That's because you have a good heart, Jared," Jensen said. "And because they needed you even more, you stepped up and have given them everything."

Jared felt his expression morph into something sappy and ducked his head into Jensen's fur. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Shadow stirred and yawned, pressing into Jensen's side and kneading with his tiny paws.

"I mean it," Jensen said with a smile before leaning down and soothing Shadow's restlessness.

Shadow squeaked and opened a bleary eye to look at Jensen. He mewled softly and then put his head back down, breath smoothing out in sleep.

Jared peeked over the edge of the basket to check on his other kittens again. "The other two are still having a wonderful time," he said. "Scarlet is trying to learn all the secrets of being a female in one evening, it appears."

Jensen chuckled low. "I've no doubt she's a good pupil. You're going to have to keep your eye on her."

"She'll be trying her feminine charms on Christian and you. I must thank you for being so good to her about her somewhat obvious crush...unlike Quin." Jared turned to watch the orange kitten chase around with the slightly older kittens.

"She's sweet," Jensen said. "I'd never let her think I was interested, but there's no need to bring it to her attention, either. She's much more fragile than she lets on."

"She has always taken on the role of being adult," Jared said, "since she was old enough to realize the family situation." He groomed Jensen's face, rough tongue working his cheek and under his ears.

Jensen nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head for Jared to groom. "It's not surprising. She's a very aware young kitten. And she has great mothering instincts around Shadow."

"She'll be a great mother some day," Jared said, working over the back of Jensen's head. "Your fur is very silky."

"I have always tried hard to keep clean," Jensen said. "It's been easier with you around...watching you groom them reminds me to do it. Can I just say I don't want to think about Scarlet being a mom?"

"Me either," Jared said with a chuckle, moving down to Jensen's nape. He worked over the soft fur and tugged lightly. "I meant to say, you have a nice voice."

Jensen purred loudly, body rumbling with the way Jared groomed him. "Thanks," he murmured. "I never really think to sing except with these guys. It's a part of them."

"They burst into songs at random times...and hours," Jared said, thinking of the morning's impromptu concert. He worked over Jensen's spine, working to the tailbone.

"That they do," Jensen purred, body arching and twitching under the attention.

"Roll over," Jared directed, wanting to get at Jensen's belly.

Jensen sighed and rolled away from Shadow, curling slightly to keep himself evenly balanced on his back. "This good?" he asked.

Shadow whined and scooted over to lie against Jensen again.

"Perfect." Jared began a thorough once over of Jensen's belly, kneading as he went.

Humming softly, Jensen closed his eyes and stretched out under Jared's ministrations. He started to drift off, the warmth of Shadow next to him lulling him along with Jared's grooming.

Jared smiled as Jensen relaxed completely under him. He pressed his nose into the softest point of Jensen's belly and inhaled. He realized in that breath…Jensen smelled like home.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared faced his brood as they, Jensen, Christian and Steve assembled for the final march home. "All right, everybody, listen up. This is very serious papa now. Jensen is going to lead us home. We're going to stick to the sidewalks, follow the human's traffic laws and obey whatever Jensen, Steve, Chris or I say. There will be no getting out of line or order, is that understood?"

"Yes, Papa," Shadow said.

"Okay, Pops," Quin said, trying to sound cool like Chris or Steve.

Scarlet rolled her eyes at Quin and practiced her preening a bit. "Yes, Papa," she said sweetly and then moved closer to Christian.

Jensen watched Scarlet with concealed amusement, no need for the kittens to get the wrong idea about his mirth. "Your Papa's right about this. It's very important that we all stay in line and move together. It's the only way to get you home safely here."

Steve nodded his head to an absent beat and took up his position to Jensen's left and slightly back so that Quin could walk along with him while he stayed on the street side.

"When we get home, Jensen and I will be checking out the house to see if our person is home. You three will stay with Chris and Steve until we're sure it's safe." Jared stood and turned to Jensen. "We're ready. Please lead on."

Chris winked at Scarlet and fell in on her side, protecting that edge.

Jared took the back, just behind Shadow. He leaned in to whisper to his smallest, "If you need to be carried, just let me know."

"Yes, Papa," Shadow said. "We're going home!"

Scarlet giggled and preened under Chris's wink, trotting alongside him with her head up and her posture better than she'd ever had before.

Jensen looked over the crew, craning his head back every so often. "We're coming up on a light, which means we all need to stop at the corner. Stay with your walking partner," he said.

"Papa, why is Scarlet walking that way?" Shadow asked, blinking at her in confusion.

"She's being more adult," Jared said softly.

"Oh, should I do that?" Shadow asked, as they all came to a stop at a red light.

"You don't have to," Jared said, licking over his head. "I'm going to carry you across the street when the light changes." He spoke up, "Quin, Scarlet, move quickly when the light changes and keep up with your partner. Keep an eye out for cars."

Jensen stopped the group at the edge. "It shouldn't be long," he said. "But, Jared's right. You kittens have to move fast and if one of us scoops you up, don't fight." He eyed Quin seriously when he said it before shifting his gaze to Scarlet.

Scarlet batted her eyes awkwardly at Jensen before doing the same to Christian. "I wouldn't fight if you picked me up."

"Yes, Uncle Jensen," Quin said, pressing close to Steve.

Christian winked at Scarlet. "You're a real lady, Scarlet."

Shadow mewled happily as Jared lifted him up.

They all headed out in a bunch as the light changed, sticking together in a furry group.

"Car turning right!" Christian called.

At Christian's call, Jensen slid back slightly and made sure to get the other cats moving faster ahead of him. He watched the car, his body between it and the kittens, until it stopped and then he hurried alongside Quin. "We should be okay now. Scarlet and Quin, up on the sidewalk. Pick up the pace a bit."

Scarlet strove to do as Jensen instructed, moving as quickly as she could without stumbling.

Quin trotted along with Steve, and they jumped on the sidewalk together. "Cars are huge," he said.

Jared leaped with Shadow on the curb, moving and herding everyone a safe distance away from the edge, before setting Shadow down. "All right?" he asked everyone.

Scarlet, nodded, moving closer to Christian, but not in her new flirtatious way so much as to feel safer next to him. "Quin's right. Cars are huge."

Jensen chuckled and nuzzled both Scarlet and Quin quickly. "We look good, Jared. Ready to keep moving everyone?" he asked.

"I'm ready," Shadow called as loud as he could.

"Sure, Uncle Jen," Quin said.

"Everyone back in formation!" Jared called and smiled as all the cats moved into place.

"Okay, we have a few more blocks before we turn off," Jensen said, starting out and keeping their procession of cats close to the buildings. It wasn't easy moving four cats and three kittens around the city during the day.

Shadow trotted along on his small legs, focused on the idea of getting home. He was very excited at the idea, so much that he could forget being tired.

"Mama, look at all the kitties!" a female voice squealed from the left.

"Kitten pick up and run!" Jared yelled, scooping up Shadow and speeding up.

Christian snagged Scarlet and scooted.

Steve immediately grabbed Quin by the scruff and double-timed it along with the others.

Jensen let all of the other cats get ahead of him, willing to let himself be scooped up if that was what it took for Jared and the kittens to be safe. "Keep going everyone, just keep going."

"Aw, Mama, where are they going?" the little girl cried.

"Now, Karli, we don't have time to be chasing after cats," a tired older woman's voice said.

Jared got them to a safe distance from the humans and slowed, waiting for Jensen.

Jensen took his time, making sure the mother and child had indeed gone in the other direction before he approached his group. "That was close. We should probably carry the kittens until we turn off this street."

Jared nodded with Shadow still dangling from his mouth. He lifted a paw to Jensen in a gesture to lead on.

Shadow waved his little back feet as Jared carried him.

Chuckling, Jensen led the cats down the street, moving much more quickly with the kittens being carried. They stopped at two more lights, quickly crossing the streets before Jensen recognized the place he was looking for and turned the corner. About a quarter of the way down the quieter street, he stopped. "Okay, we should be fine from here to the end."

Jared stopped and set Shadow down, noting Chris doing the same with Scarlet. He fussed over his kittens, making sure they were all well and contented.

Shadow rolled on his back as Jared nuzzled him, batting sweetly at his father's nose. "Papa!"

Steve put Quin down with a look. "Christ, you're a squirmy thing," he said with a laugh.

Scarlet beamed up at Christian, smoothing out her fur and perking up with the attention coming her way.

Once Jensen had looked over all of the kittens too, he urged them along. "Your house is on this street, but close to the other end."

Jared looked around and said, "Yes, I recognize this. We're almost home!"

"Home!" Shadow squealed and bounced a little. "I wanna go home!"

Quin glared a little at Steve. "You made my scruff all wet!"

Christian licked a little stripe on Scarlet's forehead. "Let's take you home, princess."

Scarlet wriggled in pleasure at Christian's attention, beaming up at him. She was ready to follow wherever he went.

Steve laughed and ruffled Quin's fur up. "That's the price you pay for being safe."

Jensen rolled his eyes at the antics, bumped his head into Jared's chest and looked at him. "You ready?"

Jared lowered his head to bunt against Jensen's and purred softly. "Yes, please. Everyone in formation!"

Shadow scampered into place, but then darted forward to curl around Jensen's front legs. "Jensen can see our home!"

Quin made a playful swipe at Steve and got into line.

"I'm looking forward to it, Champ," Jensen said, leaning down to nuzzle at Shadow. "You good to walk now?"

Steve bumped Quin lightly and got into place beside him, rolling his eyes slightly at Chris.

Scarlet giggled and pranced to stand between Christian and the bushes.

Shadow licked a little stripe on Jensen's nose and said, "Yes, Uncle Jensen." He lifted himself on his back legs and placed both paws on Jensen's cheeks. "Love you."

Christian made an amused face back at Steve, green eyes laughing. He turned to nose Scarlet into a safe position.

"Here we go," Jared said. "Come on, Shadow."

"Love you too," Jensen said, flicking his tongue out to lick over Shadow's nose. "You stay between me and your Papa, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Jensen," Shadow said and hurried back to Jared. He got into line and called, "I'm ready."

"Please lead on, Jensen," Jared said.

Jensen gave one last look over the motley crew of cats and then started back down the sidewalk. He didn't anticipate any issues between there and the house, but he also knew better than to assume it'd all be fine. He wasn't about to let the kittens get hurt at this late point.

"Quin, stay sharp," Jared ordered, as Quin looked around with big, excited eyes. "Scarlet, little faster there, love."

Shadow hurried along, trying to keep up with the other cats' longer legs.

There was a loud barking from across the street, and a huge dog came bounding toward them.

"Dog alert!" Christian said and grabbed Scarlet, heading for cover.

Frightened, Shadow tripped and fell in a small puddle. Jared bounded over him and unable to find his scruff, covered him with his body. He faced down the huge German Shepherd, fur on end and teeth and claws bared.

Steve scooped up Quin, the tiny kitten hissing and squirming in his grasp, following Christian into cover.

Jensen didn't stop to think, didn't hesitate, he just turned and launched himself at the dog, claws out when he howled. He slashed and gripped hold of the dog to keep it away from Jared and Shadow.

The dog howled a high C as Jensen's claws raked his face. He snarled and bared his teeth, going after the tomcat.

Shadow cried under Jared, frozen with fear. His papa was not, however, and rolled him carefully over, keeping an eye on the fight. Jared caught Shadow's scruff and dashed for cover, depositing his baby boy with the other four cats. "Please watch him!" Jared turned and raced back out to help Jensen.

"Papa!" Shadow wailed, echoed by Quin.

Jensen screeched when the dog got a good grip on him before he wriggled away. Crouching down, he launched himself at the dog again, pushing and clawing at the dog to keep him away from where Jared was running with Shadow.

Jared yowled like the big tom he was when the dog hurt Jensen. He came in on the dog's blind side and leaped into his vulnerable side, claws flying.

Howling, the German Sheperd whirled to face the new threat, snapping and snarling.

"Papa," Shadow cried. "Uncle Jensen!"

"Stay back, kits," Jensen yelled, taking the breather that Jared's attack had given him before crouching low and lunging at the dog again, claws outstretched to rake over the dogs snout.

Quin rocked back and forth, making little noises of distress. "Papa...Uncle Jensen..."

Shadow huddled against Scarlet, burying his face in her fur.

Jared darted forward as Jensen attacked again, going for the dog's stomach.

The Shepherd could not focus on the attack, as the two big toms pummeled him. Finally, he managed to knock Jared aside with one paw.

"Jared!" Jensen cried out, lunging at the dog again. He pounded at the animal, pushing him away from Jared before diving underneath and clawing at his belly and genitals.

The Shepherd howled in shocked pain when Jensen shredded his most vulnerable bits. He turned, tail between his legs, and gimped home, whimpering in retreat.

Shadow shot out from under the brush as the dog left, heading for his father. "Papa! Papa!"

"Shadow!" Chris yelled and darted after him.

Scarlet cried out and chased after both Shadow and Chris heading directly for her Papa.

Jensen beat them all there, nosing around Jared and nudging to get him to respond. He checked over every inch of Jared for injury and coming up with nothing that he could easily see.

Quin, unwilling to be left behind, escaped from Steve and raced after them, too.

Jared groaned softly and wheezed, trying to catch his breath from the blow to his sternum.

Shadow managed to avoid Chris and got to Jared's side. "Papa!" He was crying, terror in his voice, as he scrambled to nuzzle and lick at Jared's face. "Papa, don't be hurt!"

"Careful, Shadow," Jensen said softly, not trying to get in the way. "I think your papa's okay. Give him a minute to breathe and get back up again."

Scarlet was only seconds behind Shadow, sniffing and nuzzling at Jared's head.

Steve followed more slowly, keeping his eyes out for any other threats that might come at them.

Jared blinked again and offered a weak smile at his kittens, still trying to catch his breath. He gently touched Shadow and Scarlet with his paw and then Quin, as he came up, too.

"Papa," Shadow said, burying his face in the soft fur of one cheek, getting it all wet.

Christian looked over Jensen and Jared with concern. "Are you all right, too, Jen? Dog got a good hold of you."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. We need to get Jared out of the street." He turned and looked at the kittens. "Okay guys, your papa is okay, but you need to get up and get on the sidewalk. The boys and I will get Jared on the sidewalk."

"Not leaving Papa!" Shadow said in a rough tone. He wiped his face with a paw.

Jared coughed a little and began to struggle to his feet. "Be all right."

"Shadow," Jensen said softly, but firmly. "I'm not asking you to leave him. I'm asking you to trust me to take care of him for you." He leaned down and nudged at Shadow's head.

Jared murmured, "Go on, Shadow. Jensen will help me. Show your siblings how to be a good, brave kitten."

Shadow sniffled and then nodded. He was unused to being the brave one of the family. He lifted his head proudly and headed for the sidewalk.

Jensen blew out a breath and looked at both Scarlet and Quin. "Follow your brother," he said. "We'll have your papa on the sidewalk in just a minute."

Scarlet nodded, licked Jared's ear and then turned and followed Shadow.

Quin blubbered a little, buried his face in Jared's side and then turned to hurry after Scarlet and Shadow.

"Good kittens," Jared murmured, still trying to get up.

"Shhh," Jensen murmured. "Take it easy, Jared. Give yourself a minute and take some breaths."

"Are you not hurt?" Jared asked. "The dog bit you, Jen."

Jensen shrugged slightly. "I'm fine. We need to get you on the sidewalk, Jared."

Jared nodded and eased himself to lean against Jensen. "Help me a little, and I'll make it."

Christian moved to support Jared's opposite side. "Easy mate."

"I've got you," Jensen agreed, leaning in to lick gently over his cheek.

Jared leaned mostly on Jensen and began to hobble toward the sidewalk, still woozy. "Poochy packed a punch. Not a Misha."

"Misha?" Christian asked.

Jensen looked over Jared's back. "Yeah, we met a pup named Misha in the outskirts. Was real friendly. He gave us food and a place to sleep."

"Definitely that was not a Misha," Christian agreed. "We're lucky the owner didn't come after us. You two beat him but good."

Jared snickered and murmured on a wheeze, "Jensen made him a gelding."

Jensen chuckled. "He wasn't going to stop any other way."

Steve followed along behind everyone, making sure he kept guard to keep them all safe.

"Papa, you're almost here," Shadow called, standing right at the edge of the sidewalk and stretching toward his father.

Christian chuckled and said, "He's got some spunk, that little guy."

"He really does, especially once he gets over his fear of the situation," Jensen said with a grin, nudging Jared slightly to look at Shadow.

Jared made a little noise of pride, as his smallest reached out for him, while also trying to obey his father. "He's my boy." He stretched out his own nose to touch to Shadow's, as they neared the sidewalk.

Jensen grinned and nudged Shadow back slightly once they'd touched noses. "Shadow's definitely your boy. You did good Shadow. Now back up just a bit so we can get your papa up there with you."

Jared heaved himself to the sidewalk and lay down a few steps in to finish recovering. He was blanketed by Shadow and Quin instantly, both of them checking him over and littering him with kitten affection. "Hey," he murmured, turning to lick and nuzzle at any piece of them within easy reach.

Scarlet moved in close, but let her brothers get in their investigations before she settled in and curled up against him. "We were so scared, Papa. You got hurt."

"That was a bad dog!" Shadow declared, cuddling up next to Jared and Scarlet.

"A very bad dog," Jared agreed, content as Quin joined the other two kittens in curling up against him. "Let me see you, Jensen." He stretched out his head toward him.

"I'm okay, Jared," Jensen said, moving to sit in front of Jared's line of sight while he friends settled down on watch.

"May I see where the dog bit you?" Jared asked. "I'm worried about that."

Jensen hesitated, not wanting to worry Jared. "How about you look at it once we get to safety?" he offered. "It's not far now and I want to make sure your family is home."

"You are hurt," Jared said, struggling to stand. The kittens scattered and followed after him toward Jensen. "Please, Jen."

Sighing, Jensen nodded and turned his side so that Jared could look over his wound.

Jared mewed in soft distress at the sight of puncture marks where the dog had bitten Jensen. He leaned in and began to clean them with gentle swipes of his tongue.

Shadow saw Jared cleaning Jensen and located a patch of fur on his leg to lick at.

Jensen shuddered, the pain from the cleaning more than he'd expected. "We need to get you home," he breathed out.

"We'll get there," Jared said. "Want to care for you first." He nuzzled through Jensen's fur to find any further wounds.

Shadow moved forward to curl through Jensen's legs. "Don't worry, Uncle Jensen, we'll take care of you."

"Thanks, Champ," Jensen said, moving to resettle his weight.

Scarlet sat to the side, concern etched on her face. "What can we do?"

Quin nodded and sat next to Scarlet.

"Come check Jensen for hurts," Shadow said, licking at Jensen's legs.

Jared smiled at his kittens and said, "You're doing good right now."

Jensen chuckled, unused to the kind of attention being paid to him. He moved slightly and settled down on his good side with a hiss.

"You were just going to try and ignore it," Jared said softly. "Ignore that you were hurt." He licked Jensen's face, purring softly.

"Only until we got safely to your house," Jensen said. "I need to know you all are home safe."

"Our hero," Jared said and laughed softly as his kittens gave Jensen the same treatment they had him, licking and snuggling up to him. He looked at Chris and Steve, waiting patiently nearby. "Thanks."

Steve nodded, bopping his head. "Any friend of Jen's, man."

"You were brave against the dog, Uncle Jensen," Shadow said, trying to use his little tongue to clean one of Jensen's wounds.

Jared flicked a grateful tail at the two toms. "We can just take a few more minutes to catch our breaths here."

"Anything you want," Steve said.

Jared curled up near Jensen and stretched out his nose to touch Jensen's. "Your wounds are as clean as I can make them. Our person will help you when we get home. She'll make sure you're well. She might want to adopt Steve and Chris, too."

Jensen laughed, trailing off into a groan. "Don't know that they can be tamed."

"But you'll be staying?" Jared whispered.

"Yeah, if your person wants me," Jensen said. "And if she doesn't, then I'll stay close by anyway."

Jared scooted forward and rubbed his head against Jensen's chest. "You'll stay with us, be part of the family for good?"

Jensen smiled and licked Jared's cheek. "Is that what you want?"

Jared nodded and turned so their noses rubbed against each other. "Yes. I want you in our lives."

"Then I will stay," Jensen said, licking Jared's nose.

"Yay!" Quin yelled and jumped on Jensen's back.

"Quin!" Jared cried, but could not help a little laugh at his son.

Jensen grunted and then groaned. "Careful," he whispered.

"Sorry!" Quin said and scooted back.

Shadow rubbed more gently against Jensen. "Can you make it to our home?"

"Yeah, Champ," Jensen said, licking his ear. "I can make it."

Scarlet snuggled in closer. "We'll help you, Uncle Jensen."

"See, the whole family is with you, Uncle Jensen," Jared said.

"It's nice to have a family," Jensen admitted.

Shadow scooted in and found a place beneath Jensen's head, pressing up into his chin. "We like having an Uncle Jensen, too!"

"Yes, we do," Jared said with deep affection.

"Okay, c'mon, let's get home," Jensen said.

"Everyone back in order?" Jared asked Jensen. "You lead the way?"

Jensen nodded, groaning and wincing when he pushed himself to his feet. "Yup, follow me."

Shadow and Quin moved quickly back to their positions, and Jared took up his.

"We're all in place, Jensen. Lead on!" Jared said. He frowned a little at how Jensen did seem in pain.

"Okay, troops, follow me," Jensen teased, trying to get their lighthearted feeling back.

"We're following, Uncle Jensen!" Quin said.

"Yeah, Uncle, lead on," Chris drawled.

Jensen nodded his head at Shadow, rolled his eyes at Chris and started back down the sidewalk toward Jared's home.

Jared felt every ache in his body as their group headed down the street, but his heart felt lighter than ever. They were nearly back with their person, Jensen would stay with them, and they all could rest their tired paws for awhile. He nearly crowed when their house came into view.

"Papa! Papa! Is that home?" Shadow asked.

Scarlet pranced next to Chris. "I hope it is. It looks real nice."

Jensen stopped at the walkway entrance and smiled at the kittens. "This is it, guys."

Chris looked at Scarlet and said, "A home fit for a little princess like you."

"Yes, that's home!" Jared called, happiness in his voice. And then his blood turned to ice, as a familiar figure emerged. "No! That's the man who did this to us!"

Freezing in place, Jensen moved to block Jared and the kittens from the man. He had no idea what he'd do in his weakened state, but he hadn't gotten them safely home only to have the man do something now.

"He hasn't seen us yet," Christian said. "Let's get the kittens to cover."

"Yes, thank you," Jared said. "Into the bushes!"

Shadow and Quin rushed for the bushes of the neighbor's yard.

Scarlet took off directly behind the boys, keeping an eye on both of them and trying to keep her eye on Chris as well.

Jensen leaned against the pillar at the end of the walkway and tried to stay out of sight, though he couldn't run after the kittens.

Jared strode toward the man, who was walking down the driveway, humming to himself. As he reached the end, he froze as Jared's voice rose in a howl. Turning to face the angry tom with huge eyes, he stuttered, "But, no, I got rid of you!"  
Hissing at the man's words, Jensen pushed off the wall and moved to Jared's side.

Christian trotted out behind his friends, feeling Steve next to him, and added his own angry voice to the chorus.

"This is impossible!" the man said.

And then Jared charged, fury in him for the man who had tried to kill his babies.

Steve bristled and let out a howl, charging behind Jared.

Jared leaped, caught the man's shirt and then launched himself for his face.

The man yelled as the demon cat attacked, sinking claws into his skin.

Jensen ran after the other cats as best he could, diving for and attacking the man's feet with teeth and claws.

Christian hung off a leg, pounding with his back feet.

Jared sliced through skin and hair, yowling and holding tighter as the man tried to yank him off.

Jensen backed off when the man tried to kick him. He moved around behind the guy and lunged at the soft part of the back of his knees.

The man screamed and thrashed, trying to get the four cats off of him. Nothing else registered, including the noise of his boss' car returning and her gasp as she exited and hurried toward them. He finally managed to haul Jared off his face with a triumphant yell. "I got rid of you once, and I'll do it again!" He threw Jared away from him.

Chris and Steve dashed off into the bushes at this new arrival, Jared and his family’s person.

"Jared!" the other person cried, watching her precious cat fly through the air. "Albert, what are you doing!?"

Jensen dropped down, wary of this new person, but hoping this was Jared's person come to save them all.

"Mrs. Garrison," Albert stammered, even as Jared landed with a hard thud, but stumbled back to his feet. "He was attacking me!"

"I heard you," Mrs. Garrison said. "Heard you say that you tried to get rid of them! You're the one responsible for making my babies disappear!"

Jared limped over to Jensen and bunted him with his head. "Our person is here."

"Thank god," Jensen said, rubbing their cheeks together. "He really is a bad man."

"Yes," Jared breathed. "A bad, bad man."

Albert was meanwhile muttering away desperately at Mrs. Garrison, who ended the entire conversation with the words, "Get out! You are discharged!"

Mrs. Garrison turned away from him and headed for the two cats, dropping very carefully to her older knees next to Jensen and Jared. "Jared, my poor kitty, where have you been? Are your kittens all right? And who is this handsome devil?" She extended a hand to Jensen.

Jensen ducked his head, stretching his neck out cautiously to sniff her hand. Jared had told him such wonderful things about their person, but Jensen was still hesitant.

Steve slunk away from the scene and moved to the kittens. "Hey, kits, your person is her. You should come out so she knows you're okay."

Quin raced out at Steve's words, rushing past Christian and heading for their person. His loud mews filled the air.

Shadow came out a step or two after him, falling behind, but moving as fast as he could.

Mrs. Garrison gently scritched between Jensen's ears, cooing softly at him, when she heard the kittens. She turned a little with a pleased cry. "Quin! Shadow!"

Scarlet moved more cautiously than usual. "You sure he's gone?" she asked Steve, moving closer to him while hey walked back toward the rest of the gang.

Jensen moved aside so Jared's person could greet the kittens.

Mrs. Garrison scooped both kittens in her arms, kissing and petting them. "Where's my princess, though?" she asked, fear for Scarlet in her voice.

"Scarlet," Jared called. "Scarlet, come say hello!" He turned and licked at Jensen's ears and gently urged him to lie down, before easing himself down.

Jensen curled into Jared's side, letting him take control now that they were home safe.

Scarlet hurried along at her papa's encouragement. "Coming, Papa," she cried out and moved quickly toward their person.

"Oh, Scarlet!" Mrs. Garrison called in relief, seeing the little white kitten. She set the brothers on her lap and reached for Scarlet.

Jumping into Mrs. Garrison's arms, Scarlet purred loudly, nearly falling forward and tripping over herself to get closer to the comfort of her person.

Jensen chuckled. "Looks like Scarlet loves your person most of all."

"They all do," Jared said contentedly, watching them with warm eyes. "And I rather love you, too."

"I love you too, Jared," Jensen said softly, purring and rubbing their faces together.

Mrs. Garrison had her arms full of kittens, when she looked back at Jared, eyes full of tears. "Jared," she murmured and held out her hands to him, after setting the kittens in her lap.

Jared got up and walked over the person who had been his since he was a kitten himself. He allowed himself to be scooped into her arms and snuggled in, purring.

"I thought I had lost all of you," Mrs. Garrison whispered, voice full of tears.

Jensen sat up, watching Jared with contentment. Even if he wasn't allowed to stay, he'd done good by getting them back together again.

Jared licked at her tears, making her laugh softly.

Mrs. Garrison looked at Jensen and said, "Instead, look, you have brought me a new cat." She glanced at Chris and Steve. "Three new cats!"

Christian looked at Mrs. Garrison and then at Jared. "She mean us?"

Steve looked around, wide-eyed. "Us?" he squeaked.

Chuckling at their disbelief, Jensen moved closer to Jared and his brood. "I hope she means me, at least."

Mrs. Garrison set Jared gently down and reached for Jensen. "What's your name, pretty boy?"

Jensen meowed and purred at Jared's person, trying to make himself as appealing as possible. He leaned up and rubbed his face against her chin.

Mrs. Garrison gently began to scoop Jensen up, moving carefully in case he was not happy about it. "You're a pretty cat; yes, you are."

Jared carefully removed each of his kittens from Mrs. Garrison's lap and told them as a group. "Go say thank you to Steve and Chris now."

Doing his best to settle into the person's arms, Jensen only whimpered a couple of times when his wounds were touched. He squirmed slightly, but not enough to make her think he wanted down.

Mrs. Garrison heard the whimper and gently set Jensen down. "Are you hurt?" she asked. "Oh my, are any of you hurt? He threw my Jared so hard!" She began to check through Jensen's fur.

Jensen cried out, hunkering into himself when Mrs. Garrison brushed over his wounds.

Scarlet licked Jared's nose and ran over to twine around Steve's legs quickly. "Thank you, Steve," she said before sauntering over to Christian. Practicing a move one of the female cats had shown her, Scarlet looked up and batted her eyes at Chris. "Thank you, Christian."

Christian smiled and leaned down to lick her forehead. "My pleasure, princess. Make sure you behave yourself for your papa and Jensen, now." He bumped heads with Quin and Shadow, nearly knocking the tiny kitten over.

Scarlet rubbed against Chris's legs. "You're my very favorite," she said.

It was all Steve could do to prevent his laugh from bellowing out while he said a gentle goodbye to Quin and Shadow.

Jared moved to Jensen's side and licked at his wounds, before looking up at Mrs. Garrison with huge eyes.

"Oh, you are hurt!" Mrs. Garrison cried. "Everyone inside! I'm calling the vet to come."

Christian said, "Why little lady, you make me swoon. Now, go with your family and take care."

Shadow licked Steve's nose and then headed for the door to the house, Quin at his side.

"Won't you come with us?" Scarlet asked, looking back at Christian over her shoulder in another look the female cats taught her.

Christian shook his head seriously. "Sorry, little lady. Steve and me, we're road cats."

Scarlet sighed, a sound older than her years. "I hope you come to visit."

"You can count on that," Christian said, before ambling over to Jensen. "You're a lucky cat, Jenny. You take care of yourself and your family."

Jensen purred and rubbed his face against Christian's. "I will. You better visit like you promised."

"You know we will, Jenny," Christian said. "You better still come sing with us sometimes."

"Of course, I will," Jensen said with a purr.

Jared watched as his person climbed carefully to her feet and went to let the kittens into the house, Quin and Shadow already yowling for food. He went to bunt heads with Christian and Steve himself and said, "My thanks, too."

Steve gave Jared a nudge and a smile. "Of course. We're happy to help."

Scarlet ran after her brothers, crying for food as well.

Mrs. Garrison turned as all the kittens rushed by her and called, "Come along, everyone! There's food and water and comfortable beds waiting!"

Jared chuckled and said, "We best be getting in, Jensen. Chris, Steve, you're welcome here anytime."

Jensen purred and gave both Steve and Chris an extra rub each before he turned and headed toward the house. "We expect to see you before you leave the city."

Christian waved a paw. "You got it, man." He rocked back and forth as he and Steve began to walk, then sing, "Everybody everybody, everybody wants to be a cat."

Jared nudged Jensen to get him started toward the door, even as he rocked back in forth in time to the music, too. He grinned when Jensen moved in time with him. Together, they danced right into their home.


End file.
